El Reto
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: Que tanto puede pasar la ultima semana de clases? un simple reto puede cambiarlo todo. BxE JxA EmxR
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era un día magnífico. Me levante temprano de un salto y como en una mala película abrí la ventana y respire hondo, solté una risitas, me sentía tan ridícula. Pero no me importo ya que la sonrisa en mi rostro no flaqueo en ningún momento. Cualquiera diría que el lunes es el peor día de la semana, y a decir verdad estaba de acuerdo. Pero este era distinto, era el último lunes de este tedioso año escolar, estaba a solo 5 días de levantarme a la hora que quisiera, dormirme cuando se me antojara, salir en día de semana. Todo sonaba maravilloso, y solo tenía que aguanta 5 días más.

Me acerque a mi reproductor y subí el volumen al máximo, me iba a llevar un buen regaño pero daba igual. Comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas aunque fuera totalmente contraria a la ocasión. _High School Never Ends. _Reí feliz mientras me metía en el baño, me había levantado más temprano de lo usual por lo que me iba a dar el gusto de un baño largo y relajante antes de que pasaran por mí. Las canciones pasaban una tras otra mientras yo bailaba en la ducha. Mientras me enjuagaba el cabello comenzó _Can't Take My Eyes off You. _El inicio suave me hizo sonreír mientras mi cuerpo seguía el ritmo lento. Sin proponérmelo la letra de la canción me hizo pensar en _Él._ Sacudí mi cabeza y me termine de bañar, me envolví en una toalla. Deje mi cabello goteando. Seguramente también me regañarían por eso. Me pare frente al armario y decidí, por extraño que sonara, fijarme en que llevaría, seguramente mi pequeña duende se alegraría por esto. También decidí estrenar el conjunto de _Victoria's Secret _que me había dado mi rubia amiga en mi último cumpleaños, era de un hermoso azul cobalto con algunas cintas algo más oscuras en la orilla de la parte inferior y en el brassier con el mismo tipo de cinta un pequeño y delicado lazo en medio de los senos. Tome unos jeans oscuros rasgados en los muslos y me nos coloque, luego tome mis converses azul cielo y las amarre, antes de colocarme la camisa mangas ¾ blanca de escote en "V" le dedique unos minutos a secar mi cabello dejándolo totalmente liso, me coloque la camisa, tome mis cosas y baje las escaleras tratando de no matarme en el proceso.

Llegue a la sala y como era de esperarse mi padre ya se había ido al trabajo aunque había una pequeña nota en la mesa "_trate de llamarte pero obviamente no me escuchabas, algún día quedaras sorda, tu desayuno está en la cocina. Te quiero" _rodé los ojos por la inconfundible letra de mi madre y me dispuse a desayunar. Al poco tiempo tocaron el timbre, Salí apresurada y cerré la puerta a mi espalda, frente a mí se encontraba Rosalie sonriente.

— Hola rubia – la salude.

— Hola bella – rodo los ojos ante el apodo – vamos que la duende se impacienta – me guiño el ojo y sonreímos.

— Bella – chillo mi pequeña amiga en cuanto entramos al auto – veo que te dedicaste hoy a tu apariencia, mis plegarias han sido escuchadas – dijo de forma irónica.

— Pues ya ves, los milagros ocurren – le di una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Y yo que había apostado a que vestirías igual que siempre – resoplo Rosalie – como supiste que se iba a vestir diferente? – cuestiono la rubia.

— Ya sabes – la pelinegra se encogió de hombros – lo sé todo – y soltó unas risas similares al tintinear de campanillas.

— Ustedes apostaron sobre mi ropa? – alce una ceja escéptica.

— Si – respondieron ambas con simpleza, yo bufe antes de rodar los ojos.

— Hablando de ropa – dije frunciendo el seño – Alice, porque usas falda con la temperatura que hay? – ella fulmino con la mirada a rose y luego me di cuenta de otra cosa – y porque estas manejando tu? – esta vez fue rose la que la fulmino con la mirada.

— Ella – dijo la duende señalando a rose – me reto a que usara falda.

— Y ella – esta vez fue Rosalie la que señalo – me reto a que la dejara conducir _mi _auto – yo solté una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Son tan infantiles – dije y ambas me fulminaron con la mirada.

— Bella, te reto a que saces la mitad de tu cuerpo por la ventana hasta que lleguemos al instituto – comprendí lo que querían hacer, ninguna nos podíamos resistir cuando esas dos palabras se involucraban. "_Te reto"_. Alce la ceja pero lo hice, faltaban unos cinco minutos para llegar al instituto. Baje el vidrio y me senté en la orilla de la ventana. En viento frio cortó mis mejillas y escuche las risas de las chicas desde el interior del auto. La guerra había comenzado.

— Cuando llegamos al instituto tenía el cabello revuelto y tiritaba, maldije para mis adentros. Volví a meter mi cuerpo en el interior cálido del auto y un escalofrío me recorrió. Rosalie y Alice rieron y yo las fulmine con la mirada. Alice me tendió un cepillo y lo tome para desenredar mi cabello. Al terminar las tres salimos del auto y nos fuimos directo a nuestra primera clase. Historia. Llegamos y no sentamos en la mesa de siempre. A los pocos minutos entro el profesor Crabbs, nos tuvimos que tragar la carcajada que estuvo a punto de salir. Me mordí la lengua. Alice se inclino hacia rose.

— Te reto a que le digas al profesor que su peluquín esta ladeado – la escuche decir y me tuve que morder más fuerte. Rosalie la fulmino pero se levanto.

— Profesor Crabbs – hablo Rosalie con voz dulce ya una vez frente a él.

— Dígame señorita Hale – hablo un poco extrañado el profesor.

— Sé que sonara… es que… pues vera – Rosalie estaba nerviosa y yo luchaba por no reír.

— Hable de una vez señorita – dijo ahora mas confundido el profesor.

— Su peluquín esta ladeado – dijo finalmente. El profesor se puso de un profundo color rojo, abrió varias veces la boca pero nada salió y luego sin previo aviso salió corriendo fuera del salón. En ese preciso momento todo el salón se partió de la risa. Sobra decir que el profesor no volvió, media hora después llego la secretaria anunciando que el profesor le surgió un imprevisto y se había tenido que retirar y que teníamos el resto de la hora libre.

— Pobre Crabbs – dije negando con la cabeza a la vez que reía suavemente.

— No puedo creer que lo hicieras – rio más fuerte Alice. Rosalie solo se dedico a fulminarla antes de reír con ella y a mí se me ocurrió una idea y pequeña venganza.

— Alice – ella callo enseguida – te reto a que coquetees con Eric – las escandalosas risa de rose se escucharon por todo el salón mientras la mandíbula de Alice tocaba el suelo.

— Pero… - callo antes de decir nada más y me fulmino con la mirada. Yo alce una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro. Me tense – dile a Jessica lo mucho que te gusta su ropa – mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, rose parecía que no podía respirar. Yo seguí mirando a Alice hasta que rose se calmo.

— De acuerdo, tu primero – dije y ella frunció el ceño pero todo rastro de disgusto desapareció cuando llego hasta Eric, su eterno enamorado, si que sabía actuar. La vi inclinarse levemente pronunciando su escote, se mordió el labio y le hablo, al chico parecía que le iba a dar un ataque en cualquier momento, Alice se enrollo un mechón de su corto cabello en su lápiz. Eric busco presuroso algo en su mochila y le entrego un cuaderno a Alice, esta le sonrió y regreso hasta nosotros.

— Por lo menos algo bueno salió de esto – dijo colocando el cuaderno en la mesa mientras se estremecía – ¡Dios su aliento es horrible! – lloriqueo dramáticamente – casi pudo estar segura de que cenó aunque sin lugar a dudas desayuno atún – no pude aguantar más y me doble sobre mi misma riendo.

— Qué es eso? – pregunto rose cuando estuvo más calmada señalando el cuaderno

— Al parecer una actividad de matemática – se encogió de hombros – ahora tu señorita, ve a cumplir – mis risas se extinguieron mientras ponía cara de mártir. Me levante y me dirigí hasta Jessica que para completar el cuadro estaba con Lauren.

— Hola Jessica – le sonreí, ambas voltearon y me miraron despectivamente, me contuve de rodar los ojos – me estaba fijando y me di cuenta de que vienes muy bien vestida hoy, me encanta tu camisa – sonreí lo más convincente que me fue posible, todo rastro de desdén fue sustituido por una sonrisa vanidosa ante el cumplido.

— Por supuesto, la compre en una de las tantas tiendas de la quinta avenida la ultima vez que la fui a NY, veras fue un gran problema conseguirla pues… - en ese momento deje de oír y me dedique a sonreír, sus labios se movían sorprendente rápido y al parecer no respiraba, hacía señas con las manos y yo solo asentía en los momentos adecuados. Luego de diez minutos incluyo a Lauren en la conversación, que había estado molesta al no ser el centro de atención, ahora entre las dos hablaban, opinaban y hacían señas y de vez en cuando volteaban a verme y, como antes, solo sonreía y asentía. Después de una eternidad a mi parecer terminaron de hablar y me miraron expectantes.

— Wow – dije y eso pareció agradable – ustedes sí que saben de compras – con eso estuvieron totalmente satisfechas por lo cual me dispuse a irme – me debo ir, me están llamando – no pareció importarles y se volvieron a introducir en una acalorada conversación de la cual no entendí nada. Prácticamente corrí a donde estaba Alice y rose esperándome partidas de la risa.

— Te odio – dije lentamente mi cara seguro que delataba toda mi agonía.

— Ya bella, no es para tanto – me trato de calmar rose aunque aun reía.

— Que no? – Me exalte – pensé que la única que podía hablar tanto, tan rápido y sin respirar era la duende – esta paro de reír abruptamente y me fulmino con la mirada pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el sonido del timbre resonó. Yo me reí de su cara.

Fuimos a la siguiente clase como siempre riendo entre nosotras, y así transcurrió el resto de la mañana, entre retos estúpidos en donde quedamos todas en situaciones incomodas, nos dirigíamos a matemática y más de un profesor nos fulminaba con la mirada, y nosotras solo reíamos, después de esta clase seria el almuerzo, luego geografía y física antes de irnos a casa. Íbamos por el pasillo camino al salón cuando una risas llamaron inmediatamente nuestra atención y como imanes nuestra vista se dirigió hacia _ellos._

En sentido contrario a nosotros venían nuestros amores imposibles junto al resto del equipo de baloncesto. Todos reían pero entre todas las risas atronadoras encontré las de ellos, suaves, musicales, graves y algo roncas, se me erizo toda la piel y un estremecimiento me recorrió entera, sin darnos cuenta habíamos parado de caminar. Edward, Jasper y Emmett Cullen. Los 3 chicos más populares del instituto, un año sobre nosotras lo que quería decir que este año irían a la universidad. Edward, mi dios griego, era alto y musculoso pero no en exceso, perfecto, con el cabello de un extraño color bronce revuelto de forma sexy, sus penetrante ojos verdes enmarcados por espesas pestañas, y sus labios torcidos en una arrebatadora sonrisa a medio lado. Jasper, el ángel de Alice, era igual de alto que Edward, con cabello rubio ondulado y ojos de un azul profundo en los que fácilmente te perderías, su sonrisa esa sencilla pero picara dejando apenas entrever sus dientes lo que concentraba la atención en sus carnosos labios. Y Emmett era más alto que Jasper, bastante más musculoso, sus ojos de color gris captaban tu atención enseguida y quedabas hipnotizada por ellos, sus suaves ondas azabache eran sedosas a la vista y su sonrisa hacia aparecer dos hermosos hoyuelos dándole un aire aniñado, sobra decir que era el sueño de Rosalie. Eran los hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle Cullen y la señora Esme Cullen y aunque no eran sus hijos sanguíneos muy bien podrían pasar como tal ya que todos parecían sacados de una revista o de una pintura de los grandes artistas. Suspiramos a unísono y soltamos una risita, de pronto la malicia brillo en los ojos de Alice.

— Rosalie – dijo en tono meloso, vi como mi rubia amiga se tensaba – te reto a que vallas allí y lo beses – sobraba decir a quien – pero no solo un beso, debe ser, EL beso – la sonrisa maquiavélica de Alice de veía a kilómetros y la cara de espanto de Rosalie no tenia precio.

—¿QUE? - grito Rosalie pero rápidamente se calló al ver que algunos volteaban – ¿Estás demente?

— No – dijo Alice con simpleza. Rose me miro de manera suplicante y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

— Me las pagaran – dijo y se volteo, ¡Dios! Lo iba a hacer. Se arreglo su camisa color perla de tiro ancho con una fina cinta debajo del busto. Y caminé decidida hasta donde se encontraban los chicos caminando en sentido contrario. La siguiente escena pareció irreal.

Rose llego hasta donde se encontraba Emmett que aun no la había visto ya que estaba de espalda. Ella lo volteo de forma brusca y todos se paralizaron, de igual forma lo estampo contra los casilleros. Alrededor todos veían lo que pasaba con los ojos desorbitados al igual que nosotras solo que teníamos también la mandíbula desencajada. Emmett parecía en shock mientras observaba a rose. Sin que nadie lo anticipara tomo la gran mano de Emmett y la coloco en su muslo subiendo su pierna hasta su cadera de forma que parecía que Emmett sostenía su pierna en esa posición, luego de forma igual de violenta tomo su nuca y estampo sus labios con los de él, Emmett antes en shock reacciono y la pego más a su cuerpo y correspondió el beso. Todos observaban con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados. Rose lo soltó y con la respiración agitada vio a Emmett que había entrado en estado de shock de nuevo. Salió corriendo y nadie parecía reaccionar, mucho menos Emmett. Nosotras salimos del trance y salimos detrás de ella. La encontramos en el salón que estaba al otro lado del instituto. Ya el profesor se encontraba allí, nos fulmino con la mirada pero nos permitió entrar.

— Wow – dijimos Alice y yo cuando no sentamos a su lado, Rosalie parecía en otro sitio, su mirada estaba perdida y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Eso es poco – dijo en un suspiro.

— Como… - Alice fue interrumpida por el profesor que nos hizo callar dejándonos con la curiosidad insatisfecha. El resto de la hora Rosalie estuvo en las nubes y mientras tratábamos de prestar atención la escena se repetía en mi cabeza, aun no lo podía creer, pero la cara de Rosalie dejaba muy en claro que si había pasado. Volvió a sonar el timbre y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cuando rose se congelo en la puerta de la misma.

— Que pasa rubia? – pregunté.

— Yo no voy a entrar allí – señalo a la cafetería.

— Pero rose… - Rosalie interrumpió a Alice.

— El está allí – Rosalie tembló visiblemente y yo suprimí mis risas – _ellos_ están allí – ahora lo dijo con esa sonrisa maquiavélica que nos hizo temblar – y tu – señalo a Alice – pequeña duende, te toca realizar tu sueño – ironizo – bells y yo observaremos desde afuera – sonrió angelicalmente – espera a que nos veas en el ventanal – le guiño el ojo y, literalmente, me arrastro hacia fuera de la cafetería en el ventanal desde donde observábamos perfectamente toda la cafetería y lo más importante. A ellos. Estaban todos en la mesa de siempre riendo por algo mientras Emmett no se enteraba de nada estaba extrañamente ausente aunque si sonreía.

— Rubia enfócate – me burle de ella al ver como se embobaba al ver a Emmett. Ella bufo y le hizo la señal a Alice.

— Que comience la función – se burlo.

Vimos a la duende tomar unas respiraciones antes de caminar, temblaba un poco pero nada que se notara mucho. Se paró a unos pasos de todos, todos rodeaban a los chicos lo que dificultaba en paso, sofoque mis risas. Al parecer se aclaro la garganta y todos voltearon a verla, la vimos tragar en seco pero sonrió, más concretamente a Jasper, se acercó lentamente a el que estaba muy quieto. Cuando se encontró frente a él se inclino y como un puñado de su pelo en su mano, Jasper abrió los ojos desmesurada mente, el que estaba sentado de espalda a la mesa fue impulsado levemente hacia atrás, Alice sorprendió a todos montándose a horcajadas sobre él que al parecer instintivamente coloco sus manos en sus piernas.

— Ahora me debe agradecer por hacerla poner falda – se rio rose y yo la acompañé.

Alice ahora lo guió hasta sus labios y prácticamente lo devoró, al parecer quería sacar todo de esta oportunidad. Vimos que Emmett sonreía de forma extraña. Alice lo siguió besando hasta que se quedaron sin aire, se separaron lentamente y ella le sonrió mientras él parecía en la nebulosas ya que no reaccionaba. Aun desde allí se escuchaban las carcajadas de los chicos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya Alice estaba allí y no la vimos en toda la cafetería.

— Lo hice – nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el chillido de Alice a nuestras espaldas.

— Duende – dijimos rose y yo antes de reír.

— No puedo creer que lo hice – decía una y otra vez – lo hice, lo hice – y nos dimos cuenta en ese momento que Alice estaba en shock.

— Alice – la llamo Rosalie pero no contestaba, seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

— ¡Alice! – grite y en ese momento reacciono pero después de un momento grito.

—¡Lo hice! – lo hizo tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos. Gracias al cielo que rose le tapo la boca con su mano. Alice tomo un pare respiraciones y cuando pareció que estaba calmada rose quito su mano – lo siento – estaba totalmente roja no lo pude evitar y me reí hasta que me dolieron los costados. Rose me acompaño después de un rato. Pasamos todo el almuerzo en el ventanal dirigiendo de vez en cuanto miradas a la cafetería, y reíamos cada vez que veíamos la cara de Jasper. Bueno, rose y yo reíamos, Al se le quedaba viendo hipnotizada y sonreía como idiota. El sonido del timbre nos hizo saber que debíamos ir a clases, ya solo faltaban 2. Pero ahora debía lidiar con Alice y Rosalie que se negaban en redondo a dejar que las vieran.

Siguiendo con el juego seguimos haciéndonos retos estúpidos molestando a los profesores pero al parecer la ultima broma fue demasiado lejos ya que la profesora Julieta nos saco del salón aunque solo faltaran 30 minutos para ir a casa. Pero como al parecer nada podría empañar este día paseamos por los pasillos entre risas. Llegamos al estacionamiento y caminábamos hasta el auto cuando Rosalie y Alice se pararon abruptamente y me miraron sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

— Oh, oh – deje para mi estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza, ambas sonrieron aun mas si era posible y me tomaron de los hombros y me hicieron girar hasta quedar justo frente del volvo plateado cuyo dueño conocíamos muy bien.

— Sabes lo que debes hacer cierto? – pregunto Alice con una sonrisa macabra.

— P-pero f-falta m-media hora – dije con dificultad, tragando en seco.

— Entonces lo esperaras allí – hablo esta vez Rosalie – y mientras esperas… - comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso y saco su labial rojo y me lo puso en la mano – escribirás en el vidrio trasero "Te Amo Edward Cullen" – casi pude sentir mi mandíbula sobre el pavimento.

—¡Ustedes no hicieron nada de eso! – grite.

— Esta es mi pequeña venganza por abandonarme – sonrió angelicalmente y sabia que no tenia salida.

— Sepan que las odio – gruño encaminándome al auto de Edward, escuche las risas provenientes de ellas y apreté mas los diente. Llegue a la parte trasera y escribí lo que me dijo rose. Apenas podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Respire profundamente y me dispuse a esperar lo inminente. Me senté en la capota del auto retorciendo mis manos nerviosamente. Como se supone que iba a besar a Edward Cullen. Alice y rose los habían tomado desprevenidos pero yo estaba sentada esperándolo, la cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas mientras pensaba en la manera de pode besarlo aunque mis pensamientos se desviaron a como matar a mis supuestas mejores amigas después de esto. Estuve a punto de comerme las uñas cuando oí el timbre de salida y la sangre se me helo en las venas, los alumnos comenzaron a salir pero no había rastro de Edward. Me trate de tranquilizar dando profundas respiraciones. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento explotar. Abrí los ojos, que en algún momento había cerrado y todo se paralizo, frente a mi estaba Edward viéndome con una ceja alzada y la mirada interrogante. Salte de la sorpresa cayendo sobre mis pies quedando a escasos centímetros de él. En ese momento todo se me olvido y solo podía pensar en los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

Lo observe fijamente y me acerque el pequeño paso que nos separaba dejando que su olor penetrara en mis fosas nasales. Y antes de poder arrepentirme tome su nuca y hale de el asta estampar sus labios con los míos, fue lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, ese olor ligeramente mentolado también podía ser saboreado en sus labios, me deje llevar y yo misma profundice el beso donde nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Tome impulso y me volví a sentar en la capota atrayéndolo hacia mí y sosteniéndolo con mis piernas, sentí sus manos en mis muslos y gemí suavemente, estaba en el paraíso. El lado salvaje que no sabía que tenía exploto en mi haciendo que lo atrajera hacia atrás dejándolo sobre mí para luego rápidamente girarnos quedando ahora yo sobre él, le mordí el labio inferior y lo hale suavemente. Tome su cabello y lo apegué mas a mí. Lastimosamente nos quedamos sin oxigeno y nos separamos. Edward se veía en otro mundo y fue mi oportunidad para escapar, me baje de él y casi me caigo al voltear y ver que teníamos de público a toda la escuela. Me sonroje completamente y Salí corriendo al otro lado del estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de rose me monte rápidamente y ambas me quedaron viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Dejen de sonreír como idiotas, Alice arranca – casi chille pero me hico caso y salimos a toda velocidad.

— El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre las nubes ya que apenas y nos dábamos cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Solo podía rememorar la textura y el sabor de los labios de Edward una y otra vez. Pero de pronto sentí como mil kilos me aplastaban el pecho.

— Como demonios vamos a hacer mañana? – pregunte al borde del colapso.

— De que…? – comenzó Alice pero la comprensión llego a sus ojos de inmediato.

— Calmémonos, si? – pidió rose – solo faltan 4 días para terminar las clases, y si también tenemos en cuenta que no se han dado cuenta de nuestra existencia en todos estos años dudo que nos encuentren – la explicación de rose me sonó razonable así que continuamos la tarde terminado la tarea y preparando la cena, luego de comer guardamos el resto para Charlie y subimos a mi habitación donde las chicas se quedarían hoy.

— Al día siguiente estaba con los nervios de punta, me levante a las 5:20 de la mañana y no pude conciliar el sueño pero me quede acostada de todos modos. Cuando se hicieron las 6 me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha y tratar de relajarme, al salir 30 minutos después me encontré con Alice y rose con expresiones iguales a la mía.

— Creo que no fue buena idea –suspire sentándome junto a ellas.

— Si, tal vez, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado – hablo Alice.

— Pero saben? Yo lo volvería a hacer, hace cuanto que soñábamos con besarlos? – no pregunto rose pero no nos dejo contestar - ¡años! – exclamo. Yo volví a suspirar.

— Tienes razón rubia. Mejor vamos a alistarnos para ir al instituto – las 3 suspiramos a unisonó y tratamos de prepararnos mentalmente para la semana de se nos venía encima.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mañana cualquiera, como siempre fui el ultimo en despertarme. Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con Jasper. Tenía una toalla enrollada en la cadera y la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación.

— Papa nos quiere abajo – lo mire extrañado pero asentí.

— Bajo en 5 – le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de entrar a su habitación. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, me afeite y cepille los diente. Entre a mi habitación y me vestí sin prestar realmente atención. Baje de dos en dos los escalones y llegue a la sala de estar. Mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón individual y mi madre se encontraba a su lado sentada en el reposa brazos, sus Sonrisa era radiante y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara al verla así. Jasper y Edward estaban en el sofá grande, me senté junto a ellos.

— Hasta que llegas – rodé los ojos al escuchar a Edward.

— Qué pasa? – pregunte mirando a mis hermanos pero ellos negaron con la cabeza haciéndome entender que tampoco sabían. Volteamos hacia nuestros padres y esperamos expectantes.

— Llego esto? – miramos interrogantes a papa cuando seco de su bolsillo 3 sobres. Nos levantamos los 3 al mismo tiempo.

— Esas son…? – no terminamos de hablar cuando mama nos asintió. Nos entregaron una a cada uno.

— Diga lo que diga estamos orgullosos de ustedes – escuchamos las palabras de mi padre pero yo no podía quitar la vista del sobre en mis manos. Los tres los abrimos al mismo tiempo. Con manos temblorosas saqué la hoja y aun más nervioso la leí.

_Sr. Emmett Cullen:_

_¡Felicidades!_

_Estamos complacidos de informarle que usted ah sido aceptado en Washington DC University. Gracias a su intachable expediente y excelentes calificaciones estamos seguros que será una gran adquisición para esta prestigiosa universidad…._

Deje de leer y voltee hacia mis hermanos que aun tenía los ojos en las cartas. Gire mi rostro y vi a mis padres pasear la vista por cada uno de nosotros expectante.

— Me aceptaron – no encontraba mi voz y salió casi inaudible. Mama volteo hacia mí y sin contenerme la abrace elevándola del suelo mientras ella reía – ¡Me aceptaron! – Esta vez grité, solté a mi madre y abrace fuertemente a papa.

Voltee hacia mis hermanos y ambos se miraron la cara antes de sonreír.

— Me aceptaron – dijeron ambos a la vez antes de abrazarse. Se soltaron u mientras Edward abrazaba a papa Jasper hacia lo mismo con mama y luego intercambiaron. Cuando terminaron con ellos ambos cayeron sobre mí.

— Iremos a la misma universidad – exclamo Jasper.

— Juntos – esta vez fue Edward.

— Se los dije – le sonreí hasta que mis mejillas dolieron pero no me importo – uno para todos y todos para uno – bromee y todos reímos.

— Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes – volteamos y vimos a papa abrazar a mama que tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas – mis bebes – esta vez rompió en llanto y nos acercamos a ella rodeándola con los brazos y quedo en medio de los cuatro.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta tuvimos que ir al instituto porque ya habíamos perdido la primera hora de clases. No me podía encontrar de mejor humor. Apenas cabía en mí de felicidad. Íbamos todos en el auto cuando Jasper hablo.

— Recuerdan lo que nos prometimos hace 12 años? – le sonreí a mi hermano mientras asentía.

— Nuestros sueños se están haciendo realidad – dije recordando. Hacia 12 años estábamos los 3 en el orfanato, desde que habíamos llegado no nos habíamos separado y temíamos cada día porque alguien se llevara a alguno de nosotros. Ese día prometimos nunca separarnos, y lograr todo lo que nos propusiéramos, éramos unos niños pero sabíamos que queríamos estudiar e ir a la universidad. Ese día Carlisle y Esme entraron por las puertas del orfanato. Nos llamaron a todos a la sala. Edward Jasper y yo siempre éramos desagradables con los que venían para que no nos llevaran. Ellos nos miraron. Estábamos uno al lado del otro con los brazos cruzados. Nos sonrieron y luego salieron del salón. Nos habían elegido a los 3. Desde ese día toda nuestra vida cambio. Gracias a los ángeles que ahora teníamos el honor de llamar padres.

Llegamos al instituto y fuimos a la clase que nos tocaba hasta que sonó la campana nos encontramos con los chicos de equipo de baloncesto.

— Y ese humor? – pregunto Dimitri extrañado.

— Recibimos las cartas de aceptación en la universidad – dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa que no se había borrado de su rostro.

— Iremos juntos a Washington – todos nos felicitaron.

— Parecen siameses – bromeo Félix – irán hasta a la misma universidad – todos reímos sin poderlo evitar.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo – esta vez el que hablo fue james. Nos detuvimos y volteamos hacia ellos – que tal una fiesta en mi casa el ulti… - sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito, todos volteamos pero no encontramos la fuente de este – el ultimo día de clases? – todos asentimos.

— Será grandioso, yo invito a las porristas – todos reímos y rodamos los ojos cuando escuchamos a Laurent. Iba a hablar cuando de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro que me volteo abruptamente, estaba preparándome para insultar o golpear al que lo había hecho cuando me encontré con un par de ojos azul cobalto casi violetas. Todo desapareció a mí alrededor cuando me sentí chocar contra los casilleros. Sentí como la chica movió mi mano hasta su muslo y esta quedo suspendido junto a mi cadera, inconscientemente lo sujete. Me sentí de nuevo impulsado hacia delante y lo próximo que supe fue que me estaba besando de forma casi violenta con la desconocida. Sus labios danzaban con los míos. Involuntariamente la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo sintiendo el suyo cálido, estaba desconectado de la tierra cuando la sentí apartarse dándome cuenta que debía respirar y sintiendo casi dolor físico ante su ausencia. La mire quedándome de nuevo embelesado observándola fijamente y grabando su rostro en mi mente. Aparte mis ojos de los suyos y la detalle más. Su cabello era una cascada de oro líquido que caía por sus hombros hasta su pecho, su piel parecía alabastro, una pequeña nariz respingada y rasgos delicados, sus labios se encontraban entreabierto e hinchados. Sentí la necesitad de volver a probarlos pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme, desapareció.

Cuando reaccione todos me miraban sorprendidos.

— Quien era ella? – pregunto Laurent y yo negué con la cabeza.

— No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar – me prometí a mí mismo.

**Jasper POV**

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. La chica simplemente había llegado, lo había besado y había dejado a Emmett en las nubes, era una situación casi graciosa. Nos fuimos a nuestra próxima clase pero aun Emmett no reaccionaba. A veces le hablábamos y había que gritarle para que escuchase, ya había recibido golpes tanto de Edward como míos. Nos fulminaba con la mirada y luego se volvía a sumir en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre. Emmett volteaba ansiosamente a todos lados mientras observaba toda la cafetería.

— Parece que no está aquí – se burlo Edward. Y yo me reí.

— Disimula un poco Emmett – el me fulmino con la mirada – tampoco es para tanto – el sonrió un poco más.

— Ya te quisiera ver – yo bufe audiblemente y voltee hacia los chicos que seguían planeando la fiesta. Un carraspeo nos hizo voltear. Quienes estaban frente a mi voltearon medio cuerpo y se apartaron como dejando una especie de camino. Frene a mi apareció una chica. Era bajita de facciones delicadas y grandes ojos negros al igual que su cabello con cada punta en una dirección diferente. No pude evitar pensar en un hada. Me quede observándola y ella sonrió. _Me _sonrió. Se acerco a mí con paso lento hasta quedar frente a mí, tenía una falda negra corta y suelta que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, se inclino un poco y sentí su mano en mi cabello antes de chocar mi espalda contra la orilla de la mesa. Tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. La sentí montarse a horcajadas y por acto reflejo lleve mis manos a sus piernas, eran suaves y tersas como el terciopelo. Me desconcentre cuando sentí sus labios junto a los míos. Me tomo mas fuerte por el cabello y devoro mi boca, no me quede atrás y comenzamos una batalla de voluntades que ninguno quería perder. Sentí su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío y percibí cuando se estremeció y mordió mi labio haciendo que esta vez fuera yo. Mi pulmones clamaban aire nos separamos lentamente. Ella me sonrió y volví a quedarme embelesado. Antes de que siquiera me pudiera mover la chica ya no estaba. Voltee a todos lados buscándola y por un momento pensé que todo había sido una ilusión pero la mirada que me mandaba Emmett me hizo saber que si había pasado.

— Qué demonios pasa? – escuche de forma lejana a james.

— Solo falta Edward – bufo Laurent y vi a Edward hacer una mueca.

— No debería sorprenderte que una chica se te lance encima – james se burlo de él y Edward rodo los ojos.

— Dejen de hablar idioteces – bufo y busco mi rostro. No sé qué cara tenia pero Edward hizo una mueca

**Edward POV**

Esto ya era demasiado, primero Emmett, ahora Jasper. Lo más impactante no eran las 2 chicas que se habían abalanzado sobre ellos, sino la reacción de estos. Ambos estaban ahora perdidos entre las nubes, era bastante frustrante estar entre dos zombis que apenas se enteraban de que pasaba a su alrededor. Habíamos ido a todas nuestras clases y agradecí cuando el timbre de la salida sonó. Tenía a mis hermanos a mis costados tras de mí y nos dirigimos a mi auto. A lo lejos pude divisar a alguien sentado en mi auto y me tense.

Me seguí acercando poco a poco. La desconocida tenía una camisa de mangas ¾ blanca y sus jean rasgados dejaban entrever retazos de sus blancas piernas. Tenía el cabello color caoba que caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros escurriéndose en sus brazos hasta un poco más arriba de sus codos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño estaba fruncido. Hacia extrañan y graciosas muecas con los labios y parecía hablar para sí misma, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Dio dos profundas respiraciones como si tratara de calmarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y quede atrapado en un mar chocolate. La chica dio un salto y termino sobre sus pies muy cerca de mí.

Me observo fijamente y dio otro paso hacia mi quedando a centímetros de mi, respiro profundo y se pronto me tomo de la nuca y me beso. En ese momento pude ver estrella, todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas mientras sentía los dulces labios de la extraña. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y ella dirigió el beso. Mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban me llevo con ella hacia atrás y enrollo mi cadera con sus piernas. Tome sus muslos firmemente y la hoy gemir, ese sonido hizo que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo despertara. Me sentí de nuevo halado hacia adelante y pronto me encontré completamente sobre ella pero en un rápido movimiento nos cambio de lugar. Tomo mi cabello y parecía querer fundirse conmigo. Sentí la necesidad de respirar a pesar de que toda mi anatomía clamaba por seguir besándola. Quede alucinado por un momento oyendo a lo lejos algunas exclamaciones de asombro. No podía despertar de mi letargo y cuando lo hice era muy tarde, como las otras dos ella ya no estaba. Me incorpore rápidamente y rodee el auto mientras veía a todos lados, pase las manos por mi cabello frustrado. Golpee con mi puño el vidrio y sentí algo pegajoso, mi mano y había una mancha roja. Levante la vista y en el vidrio, con labial rojo, estaba escrito "Te Amo Edward Cullen". Sin proponérmelo sonreí.

— Y ya cayo el ultimo – ignore el comentario de Félix y me subí al auto esperando a mis hermanos, al poco tiempo subieron y su sonrisa era de suficiencia.

— Tengo que saber quién es – asentí en dirección a Emmett.

— Como lo averiguaremos? - pregunto Jasper y yo sonreí.

— Y si buscamos en el anuario del año pasado? Allí salen todos los estudiantes – ambos me sonrieron por el retrovisor. Llegamos a la casa y nuestros padres no estaban.

Entramos rápidamente a la casa y cada uno fue a su habitación, llegue a la mia y busque mi anuario que había sido firmado por prácticamente todo el instituto, estaba seguro que ella no lo había hecho, no la habría podido olvidad, sus grandes ojos chocolates aun los podía ver cuando cerraba los míos. Lleve inconsciente mente mis dedos a mis labios, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de volver a besarla, mi cuerpo clamaba por el de ella de forma atormentante, como si la hubiese estado buscando toda la vida. Sacudí la cabeza ante los cursis pensamientos que se formaban en mi cabeza y continúe mi búsqueda. Después de 10 minutos lo encontré, Salí de mi habitación y e dirigí a la sala, me encontré a medio camino con Emmett cuando llegamos ya Jasper se encontraba allí.

— Obviamente no están en nuestro año o abrimos compartido clases con ellas – ambos asintieron ante mis palabras.

— Supongamos que son un año menor que nosotros – dijo Emmett mientras abría el anuario y se iba al año.

— Veamos primero los clubes – sugirió Jasper.

— Club de arte – comenzó Emmett y fui a la pagina – ese eres tú? – alce el rostro y vi que me observaba a mí, lo mire interrogante – voltea la pagina – volví a poner mis mi ojos en el anuario e hice lo que Emmett me dijo. Lo primero que note fui cual era el lugar. Eran las gradas exteriores del instituto. El cielo estaba extrañamente despejado dejando brillar millones de estrellas, algunas grietas eran acentuadas. En la antepenúltima fila me encontraba yo sentado, la luz de la luna me hacía ver aun mas pálido y el extraño color de mi cabello era más notorio. Traía una franela blanca con jeans y chaqueta negra. Estaba sentado y apoyaba mis codos en mi rodilla y lo que disparo mi memoria fue la rosa que sostenía en mi mano derecha.

— Si, lo soy – fruncí el ceño – esto fue hace dos años – me detuve – recibí una rosa y una nota que me citaban en ese sitio pero nunca nadie apareció – vi el nombre del autor suspire decepcionado "anónimo". Bufe. En la esquina inferior izquierda había dos letras "BS"

— Están las fotos de la obra escolar – giramos la cabeza hacia Jasper – recuérdenme porque no fuimos?

— Mama se fracturo la pierna – recordó Emmett. Volvimos a mirar las fotos.

— Cenicienta moderna? – Jasper leyó el titulo de la obra – dirección: I. Swan. Vestuario: A. Brandon. Guion: R. Hale. Cenicienta: R. Hale. Hermanas Malvadas: L. Malory, J. Stanley – Jasper nos miro – esas dos no son las chicas de voces chillonas que estuvieron tras nosotros una semana? – pregunto y Emmett y yo hicimos una mueca.

— Aun recuerdo sus voces – me estremecí – les queda muy bien el papel.

— Es ella! – exclamo Emmett. Giramos rápidamente hacia el pero el solo veía el anuario – cenicienta. Es ella – mire con atención a la chica en la foto. Su cabello rubio era un poco más corto y vestía un espectacular vestido azul cielo de un solo hombro. Su cara era cubierta con una máscara pero sus ojos la delataban, nadie en un pueblo tan pequeño podía tener otros ojos así. Eran casi violetas – R. Hale – murmuro para sí mismo.

— La encontré! – ahora quien exclamo fue Jasper. Se veía embelesado observando la imagen frete a él. Como no volvió a hablar Emmett y yo nos colocamos a su lado. "concurso de cocina" tenía por título. En la primera foto había 3 chicas. 2 de ellas bañadas en harina al punto que no se podían ver sus rostros y la otra era la chica que había besado a Jasper. Su cabello negro tenía manchas de harina y su rostro era adornado con chocolate y una traviesa sonrisa. Al pie de la foto decía "1er lugar R. Hale B. Swan A. Brandon". Mi corazón latió rápidamente. B Swan. BS. Podía ser una coincidencia pero no podía evitar emocionarme.

— Por orden – hable sacando de su ensoñación a mis hermanos – Brandon – Jasper sonrió. Rápidamente ubicamos la página. Mi sonrisa se ensancho – Brandon. Alice – Jasper me miro enseguida, contuve una carcajada. Era la típica foto de anuario 10x10cm, clase up al rostro. Su cabello en la foto era largo hasta los hombro y completamente liso, tan negro como la tinta. Su sonrisa era como la de una niña que ah hecho una travesura. – presidenta del club de diseño. Miembro del club de arte, drama, cocina y baile. Segundo mejor promedio de su promoción. – Jasper se quedo embobado viendo su foto y yo me adelante a la H – Hale, Rosalie – comencé, era la misma foto. El cabello de la chica se veía más voluminoso y con las hondas, su ojos eran igualmente exóticos, violetas. Su rostro se ladeaba un poco a la derecha y sonreía a medio lado – presidenta del club de drama. Miembro del clubes de arte, cocina, baile y diseño. Tercer mejor promedio de su promoción –Emmett quedo igual que Jasper mientras un nudo se instalaba en mi estomago. Swan. La encontré. No pude evitar sonreír. Era ella. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto pero mantenía las mismas ondas suaves. Sonreía suavemente sin mostrar los dientes y sus grandes ojos chocolate me hacían creer que me miraba directamente – Swan. Isabella. Isabella – acaricie su nombre con mi voz – presidenta del club de arte, miembro del club de diseño, drama, cocina y baile. Primer mejor promedio de su promoción – sonreí orgulloso sin saber por qué. – las encontramos.

— Que vamos a hacer mañana? – pregunto Emmett.

— Buscarlas – Jasper respondió simple.

— Demonios, solo 4 días de clases – no los vi pero supe que reaccionaron.

— Porque apareciste ahora? – era la voz de Jasper ero expresaba mis pensamientos en ese momento mientras veía esos profundos ojos marrones.

— Chicos? – escuchamos la vos de nuestra madre – que les sucede? – con dificultad aparte la mirada de su rostro y gire hacia mi madre, nos vio un segundo y sonrió con ojos brillantes – quienes son las afortunadas – sentí mi mandíbula tocar el suelo.

— Como..? – no termine de hablar viendo su sonrisa.

— Cariño, jamás les había visto esa expresión en sus rostros y solo alguien que conoce el amor puede identificarlo – gire mi rostro y vi a mis hermanos los tres sonreímos – muéstrenmelas – sin dudarlo nos acercamos a ella y extendimos los anuarios – tengo una idea – la miramos interrogante pero ella no nos miraba.

— Oh, oh – volteamos y vimos a papa en el mango de la puerta – no me gustan esas palabras – sonrió burlón y mi madre rodo los ojos pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron vi de que hablaba de conocer el amor. Se acercaron y se saludaron con un casto beso, sonreí.

— Mama, cuál es tu idea? – pregunto Jasper llamando su atención.

— Ya verán - nos guiño un ojo y se fue a la cocina.

— Debemos confiar en ella? – pregunto Emmett sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros.

— No veo por qué no – miramos a papa y el sonrió antes de seguir a mama.

Luego de media hora mama nos mando a comprar algunos, por no decir, muchos ingredientes, como si no fuese a cocinar para un batallón. Tardamos cerca de dos horas y luego no salió de la cocina en toda la tardo hasta la cena para irse enseguida a la cama. Nos miramos los unos a los otros y solo nos pudimos encoger de hombros.

Fui a dormir con expectación. No podía esperar al día siguiente y eso hizo que tardara en caer dormido. Solo pude soñar con la textura de su pelo, sus profundos ojos. Sus dulces labios y la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Desperté aun antes de que sonara el despertador y no me sorprendí ver que los tres salíamos listos al mismo tiempo de nuestras habitaciones. Al pasar frente a mama solo pudimos divisar su sonrisa divertida. Llegamos en tiempo record al instituto y nos paramos en la entrada.

— Las esperamos aquí? – pregunto Jasper.

— Bueno, sería lo mejor, no pueden entrar al instituto de otro modo – respondí.

— Y si ya están dentro? – gruño de acuerdo con Emmett.

— No perdemos nada – Jasper se encogió de hombros.

Allí estuvimos hasta que sonó la campana y no nos quedo de otra que ir a los salones de clase maldiciendo por lo bajo. Todo el día la pasamos buscándolas por todos lados. No aparecieron en ningún lugar. Las esperamos en la entrada de la cafetería, después del almuerzo, a la hora de salida y aunque fuimos los últimos en irnos no las encontramos.

Mi humor iba de mal en peor a medida que avanzaba el día y sin contar las burlas de nuestros amigos que se divirtieron bastante a costa nuestras dando falsos simulacros. Había sido un día relativamente tranquilo y sin embargo estaba exhausto. Solo quería llegar a la casa, tocar algo de música y dormir.

Cuando llegamos nos extrañamos al ver un convertible rojo aparcado en la entrada de la casa – entramos sin anunciarnos y seguimos los ligeros murmullos de provenían de la sala. A paso lento nos acercamos y me congele en mi sitio. Allí estaba. Ellas. Ella. Mi madre les servía lo que parecía jugo de naranja mientras estas sonreían. Eso hasta que nos vieron. A pesar se ya ser bastante pálidas lo quedaron aun mas cuando nos vieron.

— Chicos! – mi madre pareció sorprendida, como si no nos esperaban – que hacen aquí? Se supone que iban a estar con su padre toda la tarde – la miramos sorprendido eh interrogantes cuando una pequeña sonrisa la delato.

— Sí, pero olvidamos… algo – sacudí la cabeza aturdido.

— Mama, quienes son ellas? – pregunto Jasper tragando en seco.

— Oh, cierto. Chicos ellas son bella, Alice y Rosalie, como recordaran soy presidenta de la junta de padres y pronto se acerca la graduación, me dijeron que estas señoritas eran buenas planeando eventos, así que las convoque para que me ayudaran – se giro a las invitadas – enserio pensaba que estaríamos solas toda la tarde, espero que no les molesten mis hijos – Me abstuve de reír, mi madre era muy buena actriz y me tenia sorprendido.

— N..No para n…nada – la pequeña duende tartamudeó con su voz parecida a las campanillas.

— Muy bien, que les parece si traigo los refrigerios? – comenzó a caminar.

—¡No! – todos saltamos ante el grito de las tres chicas.

— Nosotras la ayudamos – la rubia, Rosalie, temblaba de los nervios, y mi Ángel parecía a punto de tener un colapso.

— Para nada, ustedes son las invitadas, chicos – giramos instintivamente – sean amables – como se encontraban de espaldas a ellas no pudieron ver como guiñaba un ojo.

— Claro mama – respondimos a la vez antes de que esta desapareciera. Volví mi vista a las tres chicas. Estaban temblando y parecían juntarse cada vez más, no nos miraban sino que mantenían la cabeza gacha. Se veían adorables. Sonreí.

Mi humor había mejorado considerablemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Abrí los ojos lentamente con temor antes de extender mi mano y tomar mi celular. Mire la pantalla esperando que fuera lunes y que el día anterior nunca hubiera pasado. Mis expectativas para este día ya no eran tan buenas. Temblé al ver que, efectivamente, era martes. Resople y me hundí entre las sabanas unos minutos más. No había hecho sino pensar en aquel beso. Sentía una estúpida y creciente necesidad por que se repitiera, cosa que era imposible. Suspire.

Ni siquiera encendí el radio, me bañe rápidamente y me vestí sin realmente pensar en lo que me ponía, alise totalmente mi cabello solo para ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Edward Cullen sobre los míos. El claxon del auto de Rosalie me sobresalto por lo que negué con la cabeza y baje rápidamente las escaleras tropezando en el ultimo escalón, esto siempre era un mal augurio.

No el hecho de que me cayera sino el que saludara al suelo desde tan temprano. Me levante resoplando. Tome ms cosas y me monte en el auto.

– De mal humor? – pregunta Alice con una ceja alzada.

– Tu cállate – la fulminé con la mirada – todo es tu culpa.

– Mi culpa? – pregunto atónita.

– Si tú culpa. Si no hubieras mandado a rose a besar a Emmett ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo y luego no me hubieran retado a mí a besar a Edward – chille la ultima parte.

– Bella no pareces tu – se burlo Rosalie y yo le mande una mirada fulminante.

– En ese momento parecía una buena idea – Alice se encogió de hombros.

– No podrías haberla puesto a lamer el suelo? – pregunte fuera de mis casillas viendo la cara de asco de Rosalie.

– No acordamos que fue lo mejor que paso? – pregunto la rubia con una ceja alzada.

– Si, ayer parecía algo bueno, pero dado que estamos camino al instituto donde probablemente se encuentren ellos ya no me lo parece – exclame. Estaba siendo irracional e histérica, papeles que pertenecían a mis dos amigas, no a mí. Yo era la serena. La cabeza. La razón. Pero todo se había derrumbado a causa de los temblores tanto internos como externos. Me podía comparar, por muy patético que suene, con un maldito chihuahua.

– Bella calma – escuche hablar a Alice. Respire unas cuantas veces y Salí del auto siendo seguida por mis 2 amigas.

Trate de serenarme mientras contaba mentalmente con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de saber que esto probablemente haría que cayera en algún momento. Ya estaba lo más cerca a estar calmada de lo que había entado desde que me había levantado ese día cuando fui interrumpida por dos pares de manos que me halaron hacia atrás. Mire los rostros de Rosalie y Alice dándome cuenta de lo pálidas que se encontraban, seguí sus miradas y mi tranquilidad se fue por el caño.

Justo en la entrada del instituto se encontraba la razón de mis sueños y pesadillas. Edward Cullen. Y no estaba solo, sus hermanos lo acompañaban. Estaban gloriosamente quietos como perfectas estatuas de brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Lo único que se movía eran sus inquietos ojos claramente buscando algo. O a alguien. Y tenía la ligera sospecha que eran 3 personas exactamente a quienes buscaban. Rápidamente corrimos hacia el auto subiéndonos apresuradamente con la respiración agitada y no precisamente por la carrera. Vi a través del retrovisor la cara de espanto de Rosalie y como el cuerpo de Alice temblaba ligeramente. En mi opinión era la primera reacción normal que les había visto en todo el día.

–¡Demonios! – exclamo Rosalie. – que se supone que haremos? – pregunto con voz ansiosa.

– No lo sé – respondió Alice – estaba segura que olvidarían el incidente – la mire como si le hubiese salido otro ojo pero no hable.

– Yo les diré que haremos – volvió a hablar rose – prenderemos el auto y nos devolveremos a nuestras casas y no saldremos – rodé los ojos aunque la idea sonaba tentadora.

– Y el resto de la semana? – pregunte con una ceja alzada.

– Ohm… - mordió su labio inferior.

– Exacto. – Suspire – Esperemos que suene el timbre, quieran o no deberán entrar e ir a sus clases. Llegaremos tarde pero lo prefiero mil veces. – sonreí, se sentía bien estar de nuevo en mis cabales, casi.

Tal y como dije nos quedamos dentro del auto esperando ansiosa la hora de que el bendito timbre sonara. Luego de 20 largos, torturantes y tediosos minutos escuchamos el sonido ronco que nos indicaba el comienzo del día de clases. A nuestro lado paso una pareja corriendo deprisa mientras arreglaban sus ropas, identifique sin mucho esfuerzo de quien se trataba y no me sorprendió. A Laurent y a Irina ya los habían atrapado varias veces en pleno acto, ya que al parecer no podían mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro. Solté una risitas y Alice y rose hicieron lo mismo.

Con una profunda bocanada bajamos del auto y con paso vacilante nos acercamos a la entrada. Con alivio nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estaban. No había nadie a los alrededores. Aceleramos en paso y llegamos al salón de español. La profesora Sánchez frunció el ceño mientras nos mandaba a sentar y rodaba los ojos. No nos dijo nada y lo agradecí enormemente.

Para mi desagrado la clase paso demasiado rápido y con temor las 3 cruzamos la puerta. Caminamos apresuradas hacia la siguiente clase. De pronto fue como un deja vu. En dirección contaría a nosotras estaban ellos de nuevo. Sus amigos parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho acerca de algo. Contuve la respiración y tome el pasillo que dirigía hacia el auditorio. Las chicas me seguían.

Observamos como pasaron sin siquiera voltear y volvimos a suspirar aliviada, al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado ese día. Cuando dejamos de oír las risas salimos de nuestro escondite y llegamos al aula. De nuevo la clase paso muy rápida. Era la hora de almuerzo. Y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Antes de llegar paramos en seco. Allí estaban de nuevo. Hablaban entre ellos así que no nos vieron. Rápidamente tomamos uno de los pasillos. Mi estomago gruño pero no me importo. Nos sentamos en el suelo esperando que de nuevo la campana sonara.

Cuando esta sonó nos asomamos con el mayor cuidado que podíamos para encontrarnos con que seguían allí y, por sus rostros, estaban de mal humor. Se alejaron lentamente y cruzaron hacia la izquierda, nuestro salón estaba en la dirección contraria. Suspiramos de nuevo. Nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto llegar a la clase de historia. Lo que demostraba que tan loco se había vuelto el mundo. O tal vez fuera yo. Y así divagando en mi mente llegamos al aula y no sentamos para escuchar la larga charla que nos tenía preparado el profesor.

Cuando por fin el hombre término de hablar había pasado 2 horas y solo faltaban 5 minutos para que el timbre volviera a sonar, las ansias de nuevo estaban haciendo su efecto en mí. Mis palmas sudaban y a medida que el segundero avanzaba se aceleraba mi corazón.

– Profesor – salte en mi asiento al punto de casi caerme de la silla. Estaba tan fuerte sostenida de mi mesa que tenia los nudillos blancos. Vi a mi lado y Rosalie tenía una mano en el pecho y Alice estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración. No pude evitar enviarle una mirada fulminante al chico que acababa de entrar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tanto el profesor como el tenían los ojos puestos en nosotras como si esperaran algo. El chico suspiro.

– El director las solicita en su oficina – eche un rápido vistazo al reloj. Faltaban minutos y la oficina del director no estaba lejos. Si teníamos la suficiente suerte nos retendría hasta que el cambio de salones estuviera completo. Me levante bruscamente y Alice y rose me siguieron. Salimos disparadas por la puerta si decir una palabra aunque sentíamos los pasos del chico tras nosotras. Doblamos en una de las esquinas y resbale cayendo de trasero en el suelo. Escuche las risitas del chico pero no le di importancia. Retrocedí en el piso justo en el momento que Edward Cullen pasaba delante de mí. Agradecí a los cielos por mi coordinación, o falta de ella, la chicas se habían quedado estáticas un metro detrás de mí. Me ayudaron a levantar y seguimos aun más rápido hasta la oficina del director. Respiramos tranquilas dentro de la pequeña oficina.

– Isabella, Alice, Rosalie – con saludo el director con una sonrisa que correspondimos.

– Buenos días director – respondimos las 3. Nos señalo las sillas frente a su escritorio y nos sentamos en ellas.

– Se preguntaran para que las mande a llamar – sonreímos – hace unos minutos la presidenta de la junta de padres llamo pregunto sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de graduación, lo que es comprensible ya que sus hijos están en ultimo año – hizo una pausa cerciorándose de que lo seguíamos – me vi en la penosa posición de informarle que nos habíamos olvidado por completo de la fiesta. Para mi suerte es una señora bastante comprensiva y alegre. Y comenzó a hablar sobre preparativos y arreglos – suspiro como si la sola conversación lo hubiese agotado.

– Que tiene que ver con nosotras director? – pregunto Rosalie.

A eso iba – sonrió el director por la impaciencia de rose – su reputación las precede chicas – alce una ceja de forma interrogante – al parecer alguien le hablo de ustedes y pidió su ayuda en la organización de la fiesta. – mire a las chicas y podía notar la emoción que bullía en el interior de ambas. Sonreí.

– Nos encantaría – respondí por las tres.

– Cuando comenzamos? – pregunto Alice que empezaba a rebotar en su asiento.

– La verdad es que sería ya mismo – el director se ruborizo. Lo miramos atónitas – claro que les dejaría faltar estos últimos 4 días de clases. Lo que por sus promedios no será problema. Y deben reunirse ya mismo con la presidente de la junta – esto era perfecto. Nos estaba dando la vía de escape que necesitábamos, no podía creer nuestra suerte, literalmente. Asentí con una gran sonrisa. Supe que Rosalie y Alice hacían lo mismo. – De acuerdo se pueden retirar – nos sonrió el director. Nos levantamos y salimos despidiéndonos.

Corrimos a través de los pasillos desiertos respirando libremente. Llegamos al estacionamiento cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo.

– Donde rayos nos encontraremos con la presidenta de la junta de padres? – quien hablo fue Alice.

– Agradezcan que tengo el numero de la oficina del director – Rosalie sonrió burlona mientras marcaba el numero. – hola de nuevo – sonrió mas – olvidamos preguntar la dirección – guardo silencio – en su casa? – Pregunto – de acuerdo – el silencio fue más largo – está bien se lo diré, adiós – colgó.

– Que le dirás a quien? – pregunto Alice.

– Metiche – se burlo rose.

– Graciosa – Alice rodo los ojos.

– Quiere que felicite a quienquiera con quien nos vamos a encontrar porque sus hijos fueron aceptados en Washington DC University- respondió.

– Nada más y nada menos – dije asombrada.

– Probablemente se estén revolcando en dinero – Alice rodo los ojos.

– Probablemente – apoyo rose a Alice – vamos.

Nos montamos en el auto y Rosalie lo encendió. No preguntamos nada. Rosalie era un genio para las direcciones y tenía una excelente memoria. Aproveché para recostare en el asiento y suspirar. Cerré los ojos y de nuevo tras mis parpados me esperaban dos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente. Volví a suspirar. Sabía que me estaba comportando como una completa cobarde pero lo prefería mil veces a la vergüenza de verlo a la cara después de haberme lanzado sobre él y casi haberlo violado sobre su propio auto. Inevitablemente reviví el momento una vez más, para variar, en mi mene. Casi podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Edward en mu boca y sorprendida me di cuenta de lo vivido que se me hacia todo, como si de verdad estuviera pasando, incluso su olor, ligeramente mentolado, se reproducía en mi mente. Era increíble lo que el cerebro humano podía hacer. Lo único que me hacía saber que todo era un recuerdo era la falta del calor que su cuerpo desprendía, Me ruboricé ante mis pensamientos.

Sentí que el auto paraba y abrí los ojos. La casa frente a nosotras exultaba elegancia y dinero. Obviamente pertenecía a una familia adinerada.

Bajamos del auto y tocamos el timbre. Unos segundos después esta se abrió mostrando a una mujer en sus 40's con rostro en forma de corazón y ondas caramelos debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono caramelo de su pelo y una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro. Vestía un sencillo vestido azul celeste entallado en su cintura. Era menuda, solo un poco más alta que yo.

— Deben ser Rosalie, Alice e Isabella – saludo.

— Bella – me sonroje.

— De acuerdo – nos invito a pasar y cerró la puerta – Esme Cullen – sentí como cada gota de sangre huía a mis pies mientras mi sonrisa se congelaba en mi rostro. Mire con pánico a Rosalie y a Alice que tenían la misma expresión que yo. – pónganse cómodas. Mi esposo no está y mis hijos no llegaran a casa hasta bastante tarde. Irán con su padre a hacer unas diligencias – cuando expulse el aire de mis pulmones me sentí mareada y me tuve que sostener del respaldo del mueble. Aparentemente la señora Cullen no se dio cuenta ya que aun sonreía. Nos guio a una pequeña salita e hizo que nos sentáramos en el sofá grande – así que cuéntenme, tiene alguna idea para la graduación? – pregunto amablemente.

A partir de allí la conversación fluyo entre ideas y comentarios tomando en cuenta que nos habían dado el plazo de un mes para armar la fiesta. La señora Cullen se mostraba cordial sin dejar de transmitir un sentimiento de serenidad casi adormecedor. Entre idea e idea preguntaba sobre nosotras, nuestros estudios, gustos y todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir. Recorriendo con la mirada la pequeña sala note un magnifico piano de cola negro en una de las esquinas. La señora Cullen pareció notarlo y sonrió.

Es de mi Edward, lo ama – sonrió aun mas, yo sabía que el tocaba un instrumento pero nunca pensé en un piano. Era asombrosamente fácil imaginarlo moviendo sus largos dedos diestramente sobre las teclas de marfil. Me golpee mentalmente por no haber pensado en ese instrumento, aun después de días imaginando a Edward con cualquier instrumento que se me ocurriera. Cuando desapreté de la ensoñación frente a mí se encontraba la señora Cullen con un vaso de lo que parecía jugo de naranja y me lo extendía. Lo tome, luego le entrego uno a Rosalie y otro a Alice. Sonreí hacia la señora Cullen cuando mis ojos se quedaron atrapados más allá de ella. Parados en el marco de la entrada a la salita estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Con cara de asombro.

— Chicos! – la señora Cullen salto sorprendida – que hacen aquí? Se supone que iban a estar con su padre toda la tarde – ellos la miraron un momento antes de responder, parecían aun atónitos. Estaba comenzando a ver borroso cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, mis piernas estaban temblando como una estúpida gelatina.

— Sí, pero olvidamos… algo – Edward sacudió la cabeza, aún aturdido.

— Mama, quienes son ellas? – pregunto Jasper. Gemí para mis adentros no había escapatoria. Maldije en mi interior.

— Oh, cierto. Chicos ellas son bella, Alice y Rosalie, como recordaran soy presidenta de la junta de padres y pronto se acerca la graduación, me dijeron que estas señoritas eran buenas planeando eventos, así que las convoque para que me ayudaran – se giro hacia nosotras – enserio pensaba que estaríamos solas toda la tarde, espero que no les molesten mis hijos – se disculpo con ojos brillantes, parecía consternada.

— N..No para n…nada – quien respondió fue Alice, yo ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar. Casi podía sentir una nube gris sobre mi cabeza con lluvia y rayos. Sacudí la cabeza, veía demasiadas caricaturas.

— Muy bien, que les parece si traigo los refrigerios? – pregunto la señora Cullen comenzando a caminar.

—¡No! – todos saltaron ante el grito que abandonó nuestras gargantas. Me ruboriza completamente pero no podía quedarme en una habitación a solas con ellos.

— Nosotras la ayudamos – Rosalie se ofreció temblando como hoja. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí y sentí aparecer un tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

— Para nada, ustedes son las invitadas, chicos – los llamo – sean amables – nos dio la espalda y se encamino a la salida.

— Claro mama – respondieron a la vez antes de que esta desapareciera. Volvieron la vista a nosotras, di un paso hacia atrás y baje mi cabeza. ¿Como había sido tan ingenua como para pensar que tenía algo de suerte?, desde que tenía uso de razón la suerte no era precisamente una de mis virtudes. Obviamente el destino tenía preparado algo peor para nosotras. Casi desee haberlos encontrado en el instituto. Allí por lo menos habríamos podido correr. Ahora estábamos en su hogar, sus terrenos y difícilmente podríamos hacer algo. Trague grueso.

— Así que… chicas – habló Emmett. Sentí a Rosalie temblar. – es algo que hagan a menudo o solo cuando se aburren? – sentí mis mejillas arder captando enseguida el mensaje.

— No fueron a clases hoy? - preguntó Edward a nadie en particular pero se le veía de lo más divertido con la situación. Estúpidamente asentimos con la cabeza

— Entonces… - comenzó Jasper, hasta ese momento no había notado que daba vueltas a nuestro alrededor como un animal evaluando a su futura presa, intente alzar la mirada pero me arrepentí al encontrarme con los ojos de Edward. La baje al instante – porque no las vimos hoy?

— Qué diferencia abría, nunca nos han visto antes – murmure para mí misma. Mala suerte para mí, que novedad, parecían tener un oído muy fino.

— Tienes razón – me sobresalte al sentir a Edward tan cerca de mí, estaba a menos de un metro de distancia y solo podía ver sus pies. A pesar de ya saberlo sus palabras habían dolido, solo un poco. – pero nos conocimos bastante bien ayer.

— De que hablan chicos? – solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la dulce voz de la señora Cullen.

— De nada, señora Cullen. Creo que nos tene… - fui cortada por esta.

— Hay tanto que planear – suspiro – debemos empezar desde mañana a comprar las cosas y a contratar a los mesoneros, cocineros, el florista, los técnicos de luces, la música – parecía cansada de solo mencionarlo, me sentí mal por pensar en irme y dejar todo en los frágiles hombros de la señora Cullen. Retorcí mis dedos en un gesto nervioso.

— Si es mucho, pero para eso nos tiene a nosotras – le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora.

— La ayudaremos en todo lo que pueda – me acompaño rose.

— No se preocupe – culmino Alice.

— Son una niñas encantadoras – me sentí sonrojar – y tan lindas. – ahora era fácilmente comparable a un tomate pero se sentía muy bien recibir un halago como aquel, claro que nada tenía que ver que fuera por parte de la madre de Edward Cullen. Con una pequeña sonrisa coloque una mano tímidamente en su hombro. Recibí una sonrisa sincera de su parte.

— Claro que también nos ayudaran mis hijos, cierto niños? – dijo mirándolos, también los mire y un estremecimiento me recorrió entera cuando una sonrisa lenta se extendió en sus labios.

— Claro mama respondió Emmett con un brillo travieso en la mirada. En ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó en otra habitación.

— Ya vuelvo – me trague una maldición cuando vi de nuevo a la señora Cullen salir de la pequeña salita.

— Parece que estaremos juntos bastante tiempo después de todo – temblé ligeramente ante las palabras de Edward.

— No estamos en contra, por supuesto – no pude evitar mirar escépticamente a Jasper. Con un suspiro me arme de valor.

— No están… - trague grueso cuando las tres miradas se posaron en mi – molestos? – termine la pregunta en un susurro. Mire directamente a Edward sin entender y la curiosidad superaba por poco a la vergüenza, no encontraba sentido a esa actitud de los chicos ahora que lo pensaba, habría pensado que nos gritarían, como mínimo, por los actos públicos. El rostro de Edward se relajo dejando caer un poco la comisura de los labios.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar – trague pesado de nuevo.

— Chicos tengo que salir – me sobresalte ante la voz de la señora Cullen. La mire incrédula y deduje que Alice y Rosalie estaban haciendo lo mismo.

— Sucedió algo, mama? – pregunto preocupado Jasper.

— Tendremos visitas inesperadas – dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo. Vi a Edward alzar una ceja – Eleazar y Carmen. Los debo ir a buscar al aeropuerto. – vi los ojos de los chicos brillar con diversión. En ese momento me sentí fuera de lugar, inconscientemente había retrocedido y de nuevo me encontraba junto a Rosalie y Alice.

— Cuanto tiempo se quedaran – pregunto Emmett.

— Solo la noche y parte del día – respondió ya camino a la puerta – deben hacer unas compras en Port Angels. Probablemente llegue cerca de la media noche conociendo a Carmen. Ya le avise a su padre, pueden ordenar pizza para cenar, el dinero esta donde siempre, los números también. – en medio de su cháchara cerró la puerta tras ella, miré de nuevo con asombro la pulida madera.

— 3 – escuche la voz de Edward.

— 2 – ese fue Emmett.

— 1 – el último fue Jasper y en perfecta sincronía la puerta se volvió a abrir. La señora Cullen les sonrió y le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

— Los amo, compórtense – luego se giro hacia nosotras – lamento esto chicas pero sienta se cómodas. – también nos beso en la mejilla y se volvió a ir. Cuando la puerta se cerró definitivamente el aire a nuestro alrededor se cargo hasta hacerse casi asfixiante. Escuche un suspiro pero no pude determinar a quién pertenecía.

— Bien, creo que es hora de hablar – luego, sin previo aviso, sentí la cálida mano de Edward rodeando la mía antes de que el comenzara a caminar. Si encontrar fuerzas en mi simplemente lo seguí.

**Hola, hola! A las segudoras y a las nuevas también, gracias por sus comentarios, como dije en mi otra historia "Campamente catástrofe" (invito a leerla a aquellos que aun no lo hacen) estoy en una etapa particularmente complicada en mi vida, ya soy bachiller de la República Bolivariana de Venezuela con mucho orgullo. Pero ahora pe etoy preparando para mi entrada a la universidad en otro país y sola a mis 16 años de edad con la sola compañía de mi prima no mucho mayor que yo. Pero ya lo estoy asimilando mejor. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda en estos 2 meses que me quedan antes de iniciar la universidad.**

**De nuevo gracias a todos los que siguen esta y mis otras historias.**

**Leila Cullen Masen: me alegra que te haya encantado. Ggracias por tu review u.u la verdad no había mucho que pudieran hacer las pobres fueron atrapadas.**

**Jupy: pues ciertamente yo le pondría un pedestal, y si, los chicos las podrán atrapar aun mas de que ya las tienen.**

**viivii Alice: aquí esta la actualización ;) lastima la demora. A mi también me daría mucha vergüenza pero hurra a Esme :D.**

**lovebylnspired: gracias, espero que este también haya valido la pena.**

**isa28: todos quisiéramos una madre así es genial que te haya gustado.**

**Cassie: hare lo que pueda, lamento la demora, ya estoy trabajando en "Eres para Mi"**

**siderismoon-cullenmasen: cualquiera en su sano juicio(aunque yo no lo este) querria a uns hombres así. Yo solo los hago un poquito mas irresistibles**

**Sarai230897: gracias por leer mi historia, hare lko que pueda.**

**Abiitha: Ashajhsjahsja ame que dejaras un review, de verdad lo agradezco.**

**KIM DE MASEN CULLEN WITHLOCK McCARTY BLACK: chica tienes un nombre largo! Nunca dejaría de escribirla. Solo imagina a un chihuahua hahahha. Gracias por tu review ;) **

**Bueno de nuevo gracias a todas y todos por leer y esperen el próximo capitulo que las hara derretirse, diabéticos abstenerse, yo no lo soy y estuve a punto de un coma.**


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que hubiera hecho un estúpido baile de la victoria. Frente a nosotros estaban las 3 escurridizas chicas. Cuando vi a bella tuve un urgente deseo de tomarla entre mis brazos. Había dejado caer la cabeza haciendo una cortina con su cabello. Rosalie y Alice habían hecho lo mismo mando una imagen bastante cómica.

— Así que… chicas – habló Emmett. Vi como la rubia se sobresaltó – es algo que hagan a menudo o solo cuando se aburren? – era bastante típico de Emmett hacer ese tipo de bromas. Encontré bastante difícil no reír.

— No fueron a clases hoy? – pregunté a nadie en particular sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Para mi sorpresa asintieron.

— Entonces… - comenzó Jasper, que había comenzado a dar vueltas alrededor de las tres con los ojos fijos en la pequeña pelinegra. Yo por mi parte volví a concentrarme en Bella justo en el momento que levanto la cabeza sus ojos se ampliaros junto con su sonrojo haciéndome querer besarla. La bajo inmediatamente. – porque no las vimos hoy? – inconscientemente había comenzado a acercarme a bella cuando la escuche murmurar.

— Qué diferencia abría, nunca nos han visto antes – eso me hizo sentir bastante mal. Quería abrazarla a la vez que me pateaba a mí mismo. Si no hubiese sido por el atrevimiento de Bella probablemente nunca hubiera sabido que ella existiera siquiera.

— Tienes razón – admití tratando de no sonreír ante su sobresalto. – pero nos conocimos bastante bien ayer. – recordé.

— De que hablan chicos? – di un paso hacia atrás rápidamente pareciendo totalmente inocente ante mi madre. Bella comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

— De nada, señora Cullen. Creo que nos tene… - como si mi madre no la hubiese escuchado comenzó a hablar volví a suprimir una sonrisa.

— Hay tanto que planear – suspiró mamá – debemos empezar desde mañana a comprar las cosas y a contratar a los mesoneros, cocineros, el florista, los técnicos de luces, la música – si las 3 chicas no hubiesen estaba viendo con compasión a mi madre hubieran visto mi mandíbula desencajada. Mi madre era muy buena. Probablemente no sabían que Esme Cullen podría fácilmente organizar una fiesta en la luna sin ayuda.

— Si es mucho, pero para eso nos tiene a nosotras – sonreí ante el tono de Bella.

— La ayudaremos en todo lo que pueda – La rubia dio un paso al frente.

— No se preocupe – Alice de unió a ellas.

— Son unas niñas encantadoras, y tan lindas. – era obvio que mama aprobaba a bella y fue un alivio para mi, sonreí involuntariamente. Vi a Bella colocar su mano en el hombro de mi madre y esta le correspondió con una sonrisa, una onda cálida se comenzaba a extender en mi pecho — Claro que también nos ayudaran mis hijos, cierto niños? – se volteo a mirarnos, entendiendo su plan una sonrisa lente se extendió en mi rostro.

— Claro mama – respondió Emmett con un brillo travieso en la mirada. En ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó en otra habitación.

— Ya vuelvo – vi el temor en los ojos de Bella y no pude evitar hablarle.

— Parece que estaremos juntos bastante tiempo después de todo – vi su cuerpo temblar, cuando iba a dar un paso hacia ella Jasper hablo.

— No estamos en contra, por supuesto – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras veía a Jasper, como si no creyera lo que había oído. Rosalie y Alice tenían una expresión parecida. La vi suspirar.

— No están… molestos? – terminó la pregunta en un susurro y sus ojos se posaron en mi, agradecí tener tan buen oído. Me di cuenta que en realidad temían a nuestra reacción, como si hubiesen cometido pecado capital. Le sonreí lo mas suavemente que pude tratando de no asustarla más.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar – vi de nuevo temor en sus ojos.

— Chicos tengo que salir –todos nos sobresaltamos por la repentina entrada de mi madre, la mire preocupado pero Jasper se adelanto.

— Sucedió algo, mama? – Jasper se veía igual de preocupado.

— Tendremos visitas inesperadas – dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo alcé una ceja – Eleazar y Carmen. Los debo ir a buscar al aeropuerto. – a mi mente llegaron los rostros de mi madrina y su esposo, el padrino de Emmett. Eran amigos que habían hecho mis padres durante su estadía en España cuando era jóvenes. Era bastante usual de tía Carmen hacer ese tipo de apariciones.

— Cuanto tiempo se quedaran – pregunto Emmett.

— Solo la noche y parte del día – respondió ya camino a la puerta – deben hacer unas compras en Port Angels. Probablemente llegue cerca de la media noche conociendo a Carmen. Ya le avise a su padre, pueden ordenar pizza para cenar, el dinero esta donde siempre, los números también. – me trague una carcajada mientras esperaba lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

— 3 – comencé

— 2 – ese fue Emmett.

— 1 – el último fue Jasper. Sonreí cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y mama entro apresurada hacia nosotros y nos beso en la mejilla.

— Los amo, compórtense – luego se giro hacia nuestras invitadas – lamento esto chicas pero siéntase cómodas. – también las beso en la mejilla y se volvió a ir. Cuando la puerta se cerró definitivamente el aire a nuestro alrededor se cargo hasta hacerse casi asfixiante. Suspire, era tiempo de acabar con los juegos

— Bien, creo que es hora de hablar – tome a bella suavemente de la mano casi esperando que pusiera resistencia pero simplemente me siguió y di gracias por eso.

Subí las escaleras y la lleve hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y la mantuve así para ella. Temblando como una hoja dio un paso dentro y luego otra. Disimuladamente sequé mis manos en mi pantalón. Era la primera vez que una chica entraba a mi habitación y estaba extrañamente nervioso. La vi mover la cabeza hacia todos lados claramente detallando la estancia. Se coloco junto a la cama matrimonial y mantuvo la vista en sus dedos con los que jugueteaba. Su larga cabellera caoba ahora las ondulada hacia de cortina.

Camine hacia el escritorio donde había dejado el anuario donde la había encontrado. Se encontraba en una página específica.

Bella? – se sobresalto y me miro como un venado deslumbrado. Sus grandes ojos cafés estaban aun más abiertos. Vi que no estaba dispuesta a hablar me acerque a ella – fuiste tú? – le extendí el anuario y ella lo tomo con sus pequeñas manos. Vi como un sonrojo profundo se acumulaba en sus mejillas. La vi tragar grueso y cerrar los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza. – porque no apareciste?

No pensé que tu irías, y cuando lo hiciste me asuste – confeso en un susurro.

Porque? – pregunte acercándome más.

Mírame – rio sin humor – no soy como las demás chicas con las que has salido y obviamente no soy competencia para las que quieren hacerlo. – la mire sin poder creer lo que oía.

Sabes porque fui? – pregunte suavemente, ella negó con la cabeza – porque nadie nunca, ninguna de aquellas chicas se había tomado la molestia de tener ningún detalle parecido, nunca. Y si hubieras mostrado quien eras no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en hacerte mi novia, habría rogado por ello. Por poder tomar de la mano a la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca – sus ojos se habían cristalizado y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. No lo pude evitar. Me lance sobre ellos con ansia.

Ella respondió automáticamente el beso y fue tan, o más, dulce como la vez anterior. Acaricie su mejilla izquierda y con el otro brazo rodee su pequeña cintura alzándola unos centímetros del suelo. Me sentí volar cuando tímidamente introdujo sus dedos en mi cabello. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente la mantuve a mi lado sin soltarla. Bese su frente y aspire el olor de su cabello.

Tendré que rogar ahora o luego? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

**Emmett POV**

Jasper y Edward habían desaparecido rápidamente con Alice y bella. Dejándome solo en la sala con Rosalie. El silencio era absoluto y prácticamente podía oír mi corazón palpitando. El rostro de ángel de Rosalie se encontraba ilegible, como si pensara profundamente en algo. Me quería acercar a ella y borrar sus seño con un beso pero sabía que necesitaba su tiempo.

El silencio se hizo más insoportable a medida que mi desesperación crecía. No pude evitar abrir la boca.

Me tomaste por sorpresa ayer – sonreí un poco. Su rostro se había cubierto de un sonrojo profundo.

Lo siento – murmuro mirando sus pies. Iba a decir que no tenía por que cuando la expresión de su rostro cambio drásticamente, alzo el rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos con fiereza – sabes qué? No, no lo siento. Lo único que lamento es haber esperado tanto – mi rostro debía ser un poema en esos momento. Me había quedado sin habla – me gustas desde que comencé la secundaria – había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro – no era precisamente bonita, esas vacaciones un chicle hacia terminado en mi cabello y lo tenía sobre los hombros, y usaba unos horribles lentes de pasta gruesa. La verdad parecía una mosca. Luego el idiota de Royce King arrojo mis cuadernos al suelo y yo solo quería llorar de impotencia mientras el reía pero entonces…

Yo aparecí – la interrumpí, había sido hace tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado. Nunca me había gustado Royce. Estaba con mis amigos en ese momento cuando lo vi arrojar los cuadernos de alguien, al poco tiempo vi que era una niña. Como podía Royce caer tan bajo de molestar a una niña? Era bastante delgada con el cabello rubio sobre los hombros, vestía una simple camisa azul y un jean. Miraba hacia el suelo con los puños apretados. Justo como había tenido los puños la Rosalie del presente.

Lo recuerda – fue un susurro pero la escuche, aunque sabía que no quería que lo hiciera – si, tú apareciste. Ahuyentaste a Royce y recogiste mis cuadernos para luego entregármelos. Y cuando me miraste me sonreíste. Fuiste la primera persona que cuando me veía no se burlaba de mi – recordaba el rostro perplejo de la niña con las mejillas encendidas. Me había parecido tierna. – luego me dijiste…

No te preocupes por él, es un idiota y siempre lo será. No los dejes pisotearte, nadie es mejor que tu – la volví a interrumpir.

Cambiaste mi vida en ese momento – sonrió tímidamente – y supe que no eras como los demás niños, supe quien eras semanas más tarde. Cuando tú y tus hermanos fueron aceptados en el equipo de baloncesto. Estuvimos en todos los juegos, celebramos sus victorias y lamentamos sus derrotas. Estuvimos siempre allí a pesar de que nunca supieron que existíamos, que yo existía. – sus voz había bajado de nuevo hasta hacerse un susurro mientras sentía mi cuerpo calentarse placenteramente. No lo pude evitar más.

La abracé.

Simplemente eso. La sujete entre mis brazos fuertemente mientras ella se relajaba y con timidez rodeaba mi cintura y suspiraba.

Ahora sé que existes – susurre – siempre supe que había alguien acompañándome, un ángel. No me equivoque. – Rosalie alzo sus ojos cristalinos y los conecto con los míos, en cámara lenta se alzo sobre las puntas de sus pies y me beso, de nuevo.

La tome delicadamente y devolví el beso con gusto saboreando sus dulce labios. No pude evitar sonreír.

**Jasper POV**

Lleve a Alice a la cocina como primer instinto. Había tomado su mano y no la quería soltar así que no lo hice. Todo su rostro estaba sonrosado. Vi hacia todos lados tratando de que algo saliera de mi boca. Vi los muffins de chocolate que mama había preparado. Yo amaba los muffins de de chocolate. Tome uno con mi mano libre y lo puse frente a su rostro, vi como sus ojos se ampliaron y de la nada soltó una risita, luego otra más fuerte y no paso mucho cuando comenzó a reír a carcajadas. No podía imaginar la expresión de mi cara solo que cuando Alice me miro rió aun mas fuerte hasta el punto de que pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Lo…lo sien…to – dijo una vez que se había calmado – no recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, pero yo sí. – la mire sin comprender y ella me miro con ternura.

Dime – pedí cuando se quedo callada. Necesitaba saber por cuánto tiempo había sido un idiota.

Eras el niño más lindo que había visto – se sonrojo – fue un año después de que te mudaras con tu familia. Siempre estabas comiendo un muffin de chocolate. Así que decidí hacerte uno. Pero no quería que fuera uno cualquiera. Quería que fuera el mejor que hubieras comido así que inventaría mi propia receta. Era bastante inteligente para tener 6 años – soltó unas risitas y me miro con un poco mas de confianza. . Ya no recuerdo que le puse solo que cuando estuvo listo corrí hacia el parque donde siempre estabas con tus hermanos, pero no estabas. Espere hasta que anocheció pero no llegaste. – podía imaginar la expresión triste de Alice – tampoco el siguiente, o el siguiente. Pero si el siguiente – volvió a sonreír – así que me acerque y te ofrecí de mi muffin. Me miraste desconfiado pero cuando viste que era de chocolate lo mordiste sin pensar. Recuerdo que dijiste que estaba delicioso y luego saliste corriendo – volvió a reír mientras mis recuerdos aparecían poco a poco, no había estado delicioso. Había sido asqueroso pero no le hubiese podido decir eso a la primera niña que se me había acercado, y menos cuando era tan pequeña, era como mi deber protegerla como niño grande – días después me entere que estabas intoxicado y no volví al parque, después de todo era mi culpa y seguramente estarías molesto conmigo. Así que decidí aprender a cocinar mejor y algún día darte un muffin que no te hiciera mal y que nunca olvidaras, pero nunca encontré el valor para volverme a acercar a ti. Cuando conseguiste amigos fue más difícil. Luego no supe de ti hasta la secundaria.

Porque nunca te acercaste? – pregunte con curiosidad.

Yo no encajaba con tu grupo de amigos. – Se encogió de hombros – todos eran ricos y populares, deportistas o porristas, y todas eran muy bonitas, fue peor cuando no solo quería ser tu amiga – se sonrojo mas profundamente. Yo sonreí.

Cuando me darás el muffin? – pregunte con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella me miro con la misma sonrisa aun sonrojada. De pronto se volvió a lanzar sobre mí uniendo nuestros labios de nuevo sin soltar nuestras manos y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo.

.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Habían pasado varias horas en la habitación de Edward. Ambos en su cama uno frente al otro simplemente hablando. A veces Edward me sorprendía con un corto beso interrumpiéndome mientras hablaba. Y en los momentos de silencio me besaba profundamente dejándome mareada. En ese momento me encontraba recostada en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello poco a poco caí en la inconsciencia.

_Me encontraba junto a mi casillero esperando por Alice y Rose. Bastante preocupada por esta última. A lo lejos en el pasilla venia caminando Alice con sus pasos de bailarina como siempre bastante animada. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y vestía una blusa rosa y jeans blancos._

_Has visto a rose? – fue lo primero que preguntamos ambas antes de mirarnos preocupadas._

_Debía de estar aquí hace 15 minutos – dijo mirando a ambos lados del pasillo._

_Pobre, los chicos son idiotas – dije yo bufando, todos los niños eran iguales._

_No todos…_

_No comiences Alice – la corte._

_No son todos iguales bella – nos sobresaltamos al oír a rosa a nuestro lado. Su corto cabello y grandes gafas eran los mismos pero había algo distinto en ella, algo en su mirada._

_De que hablas rose? – se me adelanto Alice._

_El tonto de Royce arrojo los cuadernos – yo fruncí el seño – pero un chico me defendió – ahora mi expresión era de asombro._

_Quien? – se me volvió a adelantar Alice._

_No lo sé. Pero saben lo que me dijo? – ambas negamos por la cabeza mientras Rosalie soltaba unas risitas algo que ella no acostumbraba a hacer. – No te preocupes por él, es un idiota y siempre lo será. No los dejes pisotearte, nadie es mejor que tu – suspiro al final mientras la mirábamos con ojos como platos._

_Te gusta – chille señalándola._

_¿Qué? – Exclamo – lo acabo de conocer. Ni siquiera se su nombre – se justifico._

_Tienes la misma cara que pone la duende cada vez que habla de ese chico – automáticamente el rostro de Alice cambio a una parecida a la que tenia rose. – ¡no es posible! – Volví a exclamar – quédense con sus cuentos de príncipe azul, todos los chicos son iguales._

_No sabía porque me había molestado tanto pero no podía creer que hubiera alguien entre todos los chicos que nos molestaban a diario, que nos humillaban o que nos ignoraban que fuera diferente. Pero Alice, y ahora también rose, pensaban distinto. Sin pensarlo mucho me di la vuelta y corrí hacia mi escondite. _

_El salón de arte._

_Una vez allí me senté frente a un lienzo. De pronto quería llorar pero retuve las lágrimas. Unos minutos después una hermosa melodía irrumpió en la estancia a través de las paredes y desde el salón de al lado. Alguien había encendido el radio, supuse. Así que cerré los ojos y me deje envolver. Por las suaves notas del piano por tiempo indefinido hasta que simplemente paro. Me sentí de pronto enferma. No quería que parara. Me levante abruptamente y camine hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí alguien había cruzado la esquina del pasillo. Camine hacia la puerta del salón de música y la abrí. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había ningún radio, solo un piano que sobre salía de entre todos los instrumentos._

_Fui todos los días a la misma hora al salón de arte para escuchar al pianista misterioso. Todos los días tocaba algo diferente pero siempre hermoso. Muchas veces pintaba mientras lo oía tocar. Era un paisaje cubierto con nieve y adornado con arboles sin hojas con un piano negro en medio de la nada, solo faltaba el pianista. Y fue hasta una semana después que tome el valor de asomarme solo un poco mientras tocaba._

_Llegue más temprano de lo habitual pero no fui al salón de arte, sino al de música me senté en el taburete y pasee mis dedos sobre las teclas de marfil. Casi era la hora. Todos se encontraban en el gimnasio cubierto de baloncesto. Incluso Alice y Rosalie que habían ido a buscar a aquellos chicos. Ellas no sabían nada de esto, era mi pequeño secreto._

_Nadie llego durante una hora así que supuse que el pianista también se encontraba en el gimnasio. Decidí irme e intentar al día siguiente. Con un suspiro me levante y camine hacia la puerta pero esta abrió sin yo tocarla enviándome de trasero al piso. Casi esperaba el regaño de un profesor o el insulto de algún alumno, ninguno llego. Solo una suave voz._

_Lo siento no fue mi intención, no sabía que había alguien aquí – una nívea mano apareció frente a mí y yo la tome quedándome paralizada cuando vi al dueño de aquella mano. Sus ojos verdes me habían dejado muda y el extraño color de su cabello era intrigante. Era un chico hermoso como nunca lo había visto y más sorprendente aun, se disculpaba y me ayudaba. Parecía nervioso y miraba intermitentemente al piano y a mí. Allí me di cuenta de que él era el pianista misterioso. Y supe por que el misterio. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un chico popular y los chicos populares no tocaban instrumentos, jugaban deportes. Pero por otro lado no era como aquellos chicos que me ridiculizaban, alguien malo nunca podría tocar música tan hermosa. _

_Le sonreí._

_Descuida, ya me iba de todas formas – pase a su lado y me escabullí al salón de arte. Sin que pasara mucho tiempo una hermosa melodía traspaso las paredes y volví a sonreír._

_Yo guardare su secreto._

_Fue mi último pensamiento antes de pintar la pieza faltante en mi cuadro._

**Rosalie POV**

Sin saber como Emmett y yo habíamos terminado en el salón de juegos jugando, valga la redundancia,futbol de mesa. Y sin vergüenza podía decir que me estaban dando una paliza. Había pasado toda la tarde con Emmett, conociéndolo. Y ahora jugando. Era como un niño atrapado en ese enorme cuerpo. Pero el hombre tomaba el control cuando me tomaba desprevenida y me besaba intensamente.

El tiempo había pasado bastante rápido tanto que nos sobresaltamos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el señor Cullen apareció tras ella con una expresión divertida en su rostro y 4 pizzas familiares en una mano.

El doctor Cullen podría ser perfectamente un modelo de portada de revista, era tan perfecto que daba miedo, su rostro era bastante simétrico y su edad no se asomaba en ningún lugar, y en el hospital nunca dejaba de sonreír dejando a algunas enfermeras hiperventilando. Era una suerte de que estuviera felizmente casado y que su esposa fuera igual de perfecta que él, juntos daban un cuadro bastante chocante para los envidiosos. En realidad era bastante injusto. Como se podía ser rico, hermoso, y con una buena personalidad? Porque era fácil envidiarlos pero no era posible odiar al matrimonio Cullen.

Porque no vamos a comer? – dijo con voz profunda aun sonriendo divertido. Cuando salimos del salón de juego nos hizo señas para que no hiciéramos ruido. Yo lo mire extrañada pero Emmett le siguió el juego como si fuera algo habitual así que yo lo imite. Fuimos escaleras arriba. Abrimos la puerta de una habitación y me quede anonadada al ver la escena frente a mí. Bella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward mientras Edward la abrazaba por la cintura, y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. De la nada salió un flash y vi que era el señor Cullen con una cámara en la mano. Cuando Emmett y yo lo miramos simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego se acerco a Edward y solo lo toco ligeramente haciendo que este despertara.

Abrió los ojos como platos al vernos a nodos allí y luego miro a bella haciendo que su rostros se suavizara. La movió un poco y también despertó. Bella al contrario de Edward casi se cae de la cama de la impresión al vernos allí lo que causo algunas risas. Con la misma seña todos nos dirigimos hasta la cocina y me volví a sorprender.

Estaba hecho un desastre.

Y qué decir de Alice y Jasper. Estaban cubiertos de harina de pie a cabeza y se estaban lanzando más. Era un juego que le encantaba a Alice. Aun me estaña quitando el chocolate del cabello desde la última vez que había cocinado con ella. Tal vez era una exageración pero si era algo que a Alice le encantaba hacer. De nuevo el flash apareció pero Jasper y Alice si se dieron cuenta. Solo que no reaccionaron como esperábamos.

15 minutos después hasta el doctor Cullen estaba cubierto de harina mientras Emmett y yo nos escondíamos detrás de una mesa.

Tengo que salvar la pizzas – fue el grito de el doctor Cullen que parecía ahora un niño antes de salir corriendo con las pizzas. En todo momento había estado tomando fotografías y el juego duro 5 minutos más hasta que la puerta volvió a zona y la vos del doctor Cullen se volvió a oír – están en la cocina amor – mi a Alice y a bella y no pude evitar reír y ellas me siguieron. La señora Cullen nos encontró en el centro de la cocina riendo a carcajadas.

Varias fotos y disculpas después la señora Cullen nos dijo que no era problema y queramos libres de irnos porque teníamos clases mañana y que esperaba vernos pronto.

Una vez estuvimos todas en el carro suspiramos a unisonó.

Me pidió que fuera su novia – la primera en hablar fué Alice.

A mi igual – dije yo.

Somos 3 – sonrió Bella.

Y dije que no – esta vez hablamos las tres al mismo tiempo sin sorprendernos en realidad.

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Lamento la tardanza pero ha sido una verdadera odisea estor días. Con la mudanza y la universidad pero aquí estoy.**

**Mejor tarde que nunca**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Que piensan sobre las historias de cada pareja?**

**La guerra de harina?**

**Las respuestas de las chicas?**

**Espero ansiosa**

** .oxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

En realidad no estaba segura de que esperar al día siguiente pero no me tome la molestia de disimular la decepción cuando al llegar al instituto no había rastro de los chicos. Y por la expresión de Alice y Rosalie sabía que se sentían igual. Con indecisión nos encaminamos al interior del instituto dejando atrás el entusiasmo con el que habíamos comenzado el día. Tratando de no arrastrar los pies mientras sin mi permiso mis ojos revisaban cada rincón visible en busca de una persona en particular.

Sabía que la señora Cullen no los dejaba faltar un día de clases a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y también sabía que para esta hora ya ellos habitualmente se encontraban allí, mi inseguridad salió a flote y en un susurro me sugirió _¿y si se arrepintió? ¿Y si lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que no te comparabas con su… amigas? _

Con esos tormentosos pensamientos llegue con un nudo en la garganta a mi casillero. Me disponía a abrir mi casillero cuando un jadeo a mi derecha llamo mi atención. Voltee hacia donde suponía estaba Rose y mi mandíbula callo. De su casillero caía una cascada de pétalos de rosas. Y dentro del mismo había una nota colgando.

"_Solo una flor tan hermosa merecía llevar tu nombre. Cada pétalo es por cada beso que perdí y planeo recuperar"_

La expresión perpleja de las personas a nuestro alrededor, que habían parado súbitamente de caminar, no de comparaba con la de Rose, Alice y mía. Rose por su parte tenia los labios entre abierto y por el movimiento de sus ojos podía adivinar que leía y releía la pequeña nota. A mi izquierda. Alice soltó unas risitas y voltee a mirarla, es su casillero había una sorpresa también, bastante más dulce si se tenía en cuenta que era una torre de muffins, 3 abajo, 2 en medio y uno coronando. Todos obviamente de chocolate. Alice tomo el de la cima con extrema delicadeza y con una sonrisa de esas infantiles y tiernas que solo ella podía dar lo mordió.

Con el corazón acelerado abrí el mío. El alma se me cayó a los pies cuando no note nada. Pero luego la vi. Era una pequeña caja, de plata completamente, tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de mi mano. La tome como si fuera a romperse y la abrí, en la tapa había un espejo roto desde el de solo podía ver mi ojo. Y en el interior relucía el terciopelo rojo. Lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara fue la melodía que salió de la pequeña cajita. Era tan familiar como mi propio rostro en un espejo. Me mordí el labio antes de sonreír. Olvidando todos los pensamientos absurdos.

**Rosalie POV**

Aun me encontraba estupefacta, y mi corazón aun no había normalizado su ritmo cuando un susurro me hizo sobresaltarme.

Cuando puedo comenzar a recuperar mis besos? – sentí un súbito escalofrió bajar por mi columna vertebral al sentir el aliento chocar contra mi oreja. Me voltee lentamente para ver el rostro de Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos brillantes. Abrí la boca sin saber exactamente que iba a decir pero no salió nada más que un extraño ruido que me hizo sonrojar y cerrar la boca. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron un poco antes de acercarse a mí colocando su mano junto a mi rostro haciéndome quedar completamente contra mi casillero. Me miro directamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

Me daré la libertad de interpretar eso, a mi parecer – y como hacia menos de doce horas me había tomado firmemente y me había besado sin vacilación alguna haciendo temblar mis rodillas y aferrarme a él.

**Alice POV**

Mis mejillas dolían a causa de la sonrisa en mi rostro pero no me importaba. Una cálida sensación se había instalado en mi pecho mientras sentía mi estomago comprimirse, y yo sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenía nada que ver con el chocolate que aun estaba saboreando.

Por instinto voltee para sonreír mas, había atrapado a medio camino al autor intelectual de tan deliciosa sorpresa. Me vio sonreír y el hizo lo mismo mientras se acercaba a mí. No había nada que decir, solo una larga mirada que hablaba por nosotros. Sus ojos viajaron a mis labios y su dedo pulgar acaricio la comisura y supe que había quedado evidencia de mi anterior postre.

De donde sacaste esos muffins? – Pregunto con inocencia.

No lo creerás – le sonreí – tengo un admirador secreto – susurre como contando un secreto.

Debería preocuparme? – pregunto aun sin borrar su sonrisa también susurrando.

Probablemente – dije de forma seria – a acertado bastante con esta sorpresa, bastante dulce – dije lo ultimo tratando de no reír.

Tengo competencia al parecer – de un momento a otro no lo tolere mas, tomándolo desprevenido rodee su cuello con mis brazos alzándome de puntitas y lo bese de nuevo. Cuando nos separamos no podía dejar de sonreír. – Ya son dos – lo mire interrogante – dos besos que me robas – sentí el calor en mis mejilla y su sonrisa se ensancho. Voltee y a mi lado aun se encontraba bella con gesto perdido con una pequeña caja de plata y mas allá Rosalie y Emmett besándose de tal forma que enseguida aparte la mirada. A mi lado Jasper soltó una corta carcajada.

Y luego pregunta porque Edward me dio el mensaje a mí – como si alguien hubiera explotado un globo a centímetros de su oído Bella salto al oír el nombre de Edward.

Edward?... Mensaje? – pregunto cómo su no supiera su propio nombre.

En palabras textuales Edward dijo que "lo recordó y que fueras al lugar donde se vieron por primera vez" – bella se quedo un momento paralizada de nuevo viendo la cajita de plata donde sonaba una hermosa melodía. Cuando estaba considerando sacudirla salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sonreí al saber a dónde iría.

Pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando desprevenida Jasper me besó larga y profundamente. Cuando nos volvimos a separar lo mire interrogante.

Ahora solo falta 1 – no puede evitar reír y abrazarlo.

**Bella POV**

Mis piernas se movían solas y al parecer por primera vez lo hacían bien, esperada realmente que siguieran así, no tenía tiempo que perder tropezándome. Mi mano izquierda apretaba fuertemente la cajita. Doble la esquina de forma brusca y seguí corriendo hasta parar frente a dos puertas. En una rezaba "Arte" y la otra "Música". Respire profundamente y alce mi mano derecha hacia el pomo de la puerta mientras apretaba la otra contra mi pecho. En el momento que gire el pomo la notas de piano empezaron a flotaren toda la estancia, era exactamente la misma melodía de la cajita.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, a pesar de que la única luz en el salón fuera de la ventana con persianas lo podía ver perfectamente, sus dedos recorrían de forma diestra las teclas de marfil. De alguna forma sabia que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me acerque de forma lenta como si cualquier ruido o movimiento brusco haría todo desaparecer. Cuando estuve a su lado confirme que sus ojos estaban cerrados y me concentre en la expresión serena de su hermoso rostro.

Me di cuenta que se había corrido en el banco del piano lo suficiente para que yo cupiera así que me senté junto a él sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro, una sonrisa se extendió lentamente. Lo había escuchado tantas veces tocar esa melodía pero nunca lo había visto tocar. Su expresión me maravillaba tanto como la música.

Espere en silencio hasta que la última nota quedo flotando en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaban como nunca antes los había visto. Me miro directamente y sentí como si tocara mi alma. Sus ojos se despegaron de los míos y se clavaron en la mano que sostenía la cajita música. Tomo si mano entre las suyas y por fin hablo.

Cuando era un bebe la única forma de que me durmiera era que mi madre tocara para mí. Cuando fui creciendo decidieron grabar la nana que me había compuesto en esta pequeña cajita. La ponían junto a mi cama al dormir, y la tenía en mis manos cuando estaba despierto – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mi pecho se comprimió de corma dolorosa, sin embargo su expresión era tranquila – era mi cumpleaños número 5, íbamos camino a mi restaurant favorito cuando un camión se paso la luz roja – solté un jadeo – yo la tenía en mi mano. Mi padre murió en el acto, pero mi madre logro vivir unos minutos más, lo suficiente para tomarla y colocarla de nuevo en mis manos abierta. Y decirme que durmiera – ahora las lágrimas corría libremente por mi rostro. – no estoy muy seguro de cómo recuerdo todo esto pero los doctores dicen que es por la música, esta misma melodía, y cada vez que la escucho los puedo ver. Al principio solo me hacia recordar aquellos últimos momentos. Me rehusé a abrirla durante años, pero nunca me deshice de ella. Mis abuelos estaban muertos y mis padres eran hijos únicos cada uno así que era lo único que tenia de ellos. Esme fue la que me convenció de abrirla de nuevo. Y después de recordar lo que era tener una madre al escuchar de nuevo la melodía pude ver a mis padres sonriendo, pude verme feliz con ellos y entendí que estaría complacido de quien tomaría su lugar. – lentamente cerro mi mano alrededor de la caja y la sostuvo así.

Edward yo no… - negué frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras él me interrumpía colocando un dedo en mis labios.

Será tuya cuando me digas que si y podrás regresármela el día que decidas dejarme – me sonrió dulcemente mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras. Cuando me disponía a asentir con la cabeza me sostuvo el mentón firmemente – no tienes permitido decir si hasta el viernes.

¿Ah? – fue todo lo que salió de mi boca aun son sus dedos en mis labios.

Antes del pequeño incidente – no pude evitar sonreír – teníamos planeado hacer una fiesta el ultimo día de clases. Querrías tu, Bella, ser mi cita?

S… - lo vi negar con la cabeza y rodé los ojos – por supuesto. – pronto sus dedos se vieron reemplazados por sus labios fundiéndonos en un dulce beso. Justo en ese momento la campana sonó.

Parece que debemos ir a clases – tal vez ni rostro delataba mi desencanto porque Edward soltó una corta carcajada – no puedo creer que hagas un puchero. – comencé a sentir como los colores subían a mi rostro pero volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos de forma automática. – eres demasiado tierna para tu propio bien.

Yo no soy tierna – dije cruzándome de brazos.

Si, si lo eres – lo mire con ojos entrecerrados – estás haciendo un puchero, de nuevo.

Será mejor que no vayamos ya – dije levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta. Escuche su risa antes de sentirme impulsada hacia atrás. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura mientras aun reía.

No te puedes ir molesta conmigo – dijo aun riendo.

Mírame. – respondí tratando de avanzar. Me giro fácilmente y volvió a besarme. No paso un segundo antes de que le respondiera. – Como sigamos así no llegaremos – refunfuñe tratando de aparentar aun estar molesta. Sentí sus labios en mi sien y luego estábamos caminando de la mano por los pasillos. Note que nos dirigíamos a mi salón y me ahorre la pregunta de cómo sabia cual era luego de recordar que había abierto mi casillero.

Me dejo en la puerta y volvió a besarme antes de encaminarse a su propia clase. Abrí la puerta y me paralicé al ver a todos mirándome.

Señorita Swan – escuche al profesor hablarme – que placer que haya decidido acompañarnos – termino con tono malhumorado. No sabía porque hacia tanto lio, si igual ya no teníamos clases que ver. Pero decidí no provocarlo y me encamine directamente a mi asiento entre Alice y Rosalie.

Díganme que también tienen prohibido decir que si hasta el viernes – una mirada a sus rostros me dio la respuesta – ¿Qué tendrán planeado?

No lo sé, no es como si hubiese hablado mucho con Emmett – respondió Rosalie con el rostro rojo - ¿Qué? – Dijo al ver nuestras sonrisa – sigue con la idea de recuperar todos los besos que perdió o que se yo.

No te ves muy molesta – apunto Alice.

Nunca dije que lo estuviera – allí estaba la Rosalie que conocía. Le sonreí de regreso.

Adonde fueron tú y Emmett por cierto? – pregunto Alice.

Me llevo a la cancha de baloncesto – dijo de nuevo sonrojándose pero sonriendo con ojos soñadores – quería ganárselos – sus palabras bastaron y también sonreí. Obviamente Emmett quería ganarse sus besos anotando, algo no muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto – y tu Alice?

A las cocinas. Hasta las cocineras caen ante el encanto de Jasper, nos dejaron entrar y usar lo que quisiéramos. Les pareció bastante romántico. – Alice soltó unas risitas y supe que ella pensaba lo mismo, yo por mi parte lo creía – terminamos haciendo merengue para los muffins y los comimos todos.

Ahora quien te aguanta duende? Ya eres bastante hiperactiva sin tanta azúcar en la sangre, - Alice rodo los ojos antes de golpearla en el brazo. Luego como si hubiesen ensayado ambas voltearon a mirarme. Rodé lo ojos.

Fui al salón de música

Lo sabia – exclamo Alice, lo que le gano una mala mirada del profesor.

Como decía – fulmine a Alice con la mirada – fui al salón de música y me conto la historia de la cajita – mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me di cuenta que no la había tomado. Cuando estaba a punto de correr a buscarla la sentí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y volví a sonreír al darme cuenta de que Edward la había puesto allí, la tome entre mis manos y la mire – sus padres se la regalaron cuando era un bebe, sus padres biológicos. Y es lo único que tiene de ellos luego de que murieran. Alce mi rostro y vi que tenían una leve sonrisa cada una. Luego de eso las tres quedamos en silencio perdidas en nuestros pensamientos.

Cuando la clase termino, no encaminamos a la siguiente clase. Nos tomo varios minutos darnos cuenta de que todos iban en dirección contraria. Ángela Webber se acerco a nosotras con mirada sorprendida.

Que hacen aquí?

Disculpa? – la primera en hablar fue Rosalie.

Lo siento – tartamudeo Ángela con una actitud más conocida. – Pensé que serian las primeras en llegar a la cancha – debió ver la confusión en nuestros ojos. – Siempre que hay algún evento del equipo de baloncesto son las primeras en aparecer – se explico, y en ese momento comprendí.

Nos miramos con ojos desorbitados y echamos a corres gritando un "Gracias Ángela".

La mitad del equipo de baloncesto eran de ultimo año así que el entrenador había organizado un evento para despedir al, según sus palabras, el mejor equipo de había tenido este instituto en años. También Emmett revelaría a su sucesor.

Cuando llegamos a la cancha las gradas estaban repletas y con expresión de pánico pasamos entre las personas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara cuando en primera fila había 3 puestos apartados con las camisas dobladas del equipo de baloncesto. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron las 2 figuras que trataban de llamar nuestra atención, eran James Hunter y Laurent Benoit.

Eran 2 de los amigos más cercanos de los hermanos Cullen, sin embargo no se interesaban en ningún deporte, sin embargo tenía el tratamiento como si estuvieran en uno solo por su físico, eran de los que preferían la fama sin el esfuerzo. Siempre se les veía rodeado de chicas.

Llame la atención de las chicas y se vieron tan extrañadas como yo. Nos acercamos y una sonrisa volvió a aflorar en mi rostro. Las tres camisas rezaban "Cullen" solo las diferenciaba el numero así que rápidamente tome la que sabía que le pertenecía a Edward. Y así quedamos Alice, rose, yo, James y Laurent, en ese orden, esperando a que todo comenzara

Así que ustedes son las 3 que saltaron sobre los Cullen – sentí el calor en mi rostro antes de que soltaran sendas carcajadas.

A mí no me importaría que me saltaran encima – escuche a james antes de enrojecer aun mas.

Yo que tu cuidaría esa boquita si no quieres que Cullen te castre o peor, victoria, Cullen no se acercaría a esa cosa – fue nuestro turno de reír mientras james refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Pero todos quedamos en silencio de súbito.

El entrenador Clapp apareció con el micrófono en la mano y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Estamos aquí para despedir y desear la mejor de las suertes en esta nueva etapa a el mejor equipo de había tenido este instituto en años – el entrenados rio cuando más de la mitad de los alumnos dijeron lo ultimo a unisonó con el – démosles un fuerte aplauso.

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente y esa de más decir que éramos las más emocionadas. El equipo entero apareció encabezados por Emmett. Rosalie demostró su entusiasmo llevando los dedos a su boca y silbando fuertemente, eso le costó carcajadas de parte de Alice, James, Laurent y mía, y un guiño de parte de Emmett mientras su sonrisa crecía considerablemente.

Dejemos que el capitán diga unas palabras – dijo el entrenador antes de pasar el micrófono a Emmett.

Gracias, gracias, sé que soy genial, ustedes también – no pude evitar la risa y al parecer nadie más pudo. Vi a Edward rodar lo ojos antes de mirarme y sonreír, en mi regazo estaba su camisa y sobre ella estaban mis manos sosteniendo la cajita musical. – de acuerdo, hora de ponernos serios. – tomo una bocanada de aire y se giro hacia el equipo y el entrenados. – primero agradeceré al entrenador, por todas esas horas de entrenamiento en las cuales nos obligaba a dar más a pesar de que creíamos que estábamos al límite pero el sabia que podíamos dar más, sin embargo no le agradezco las horas extras de castigo – con eso quedo claro que Emmett siempre seria Emmett. El entrenador se veía bastante emocional y era bastante enternecedora la mirada de orgullo que le dirigía a su equipo.

Ahora quiero agradecer al equipo, que hicieron todo más llevadero, tanto al principal como a los de reserva que más de una vez nos salvaron el trasero, los considero a todos mis amigos, y les deseo la mejor de la suerte. – por como cambiaron sus ojos supe que seguía – ahora quiero agradecer a mis hermanos – hablo con voz mas gruesa de lo normal carraspeando un poco – por lo único que no estamos unidos es por la sangre, porque en mi alma son mis hermanos, y agradezco siempre que nos hayamos unido, fuimos un equipo antes de llegar aquí, lo continuamos siendo atreves de estos años y estoy seguro de que los seremos después de esto – sentí un movimiento a mi derecha y vi a rose. Tenía las manos sobre su pecho y algunas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, no la culpaba, yo estaba igual, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras miraba con adoración a Emmett.

Y por ultimo quiero agradecer a mi ángel – sentí a rose tensarse a mi lado – ese ángel que estuvo mirándome desde la distancia por tanto tiempo que me hace sentir estúpido no haberme dado cuenta. Ese ángel que estoy viendo ahora mismo y que es lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto – me di cuenta que tenían la mirada enganchada el uno del otro y así quedaron unos momentos antes de que Jasper no muy sutilmente le pegara en la nuca haciendo a todos reír de nuevo – oh cierto el nuevo capitán. – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza desorientado. Quien se encargara de liderar a una panda de revoltosos, diseñar estrategias y aguantar los regaños del entrenador Clapp será… Ben Cheney – dijo colocando la mano en el hombro del sorprendido susodicho - apuesto a que ya no suena tan interesante. – sobra decir que el pobre Ben estaba sin palabras.

El resto del acto se extendió con un discurso del entrenador Clapp, nadie sabía que pudiese hablar tanto. Y luego les regalo a cada miembro un balón de baloncesto que rezaba "Forks High School Clase 2012" mas el apellido y el numero de cada miembro más una lista de cualidades y algunas anécdotas graciosas también de cada miembro. Para cuando todo acabo ya era hora del almuerzo. Todos comenzaron a salir pero luego de recibir la seña de Jasper nos quedamos a esperarlos. James y Laurent se quedaron también. Cuando los tres se acercaron lo suficiente abrazaron a sus amigos y rieron.

Vaya discurso amigo – dijo Laurent.

Si, casi me haces llorar – todos rieron mientras Emmett, también riendo, le pegaba detrás de la cabeza a James. Yo que me había quedado unos pasos detrás junto a rose y Alice me vi envuelta en un abrazo sorpresa por parte de Edward que en algún momento se había perdido de mi vista. Solté un pequeño grito mientras sentía su pecho temblar de la risa.

Consíganse un cuarto – escuche la voz de james y otro golpe seco, ni si quiera me moleste en voltear y continúe mirando a Edward, era consciente del sonrojo en mis mejillas pero no me importaba.

Que les parece si vamos a almorzar? ¡Muero de Hambre! – esta vez el que hablo fue Emmett. Escuche las exclamaciones de acuerdo y bese castamente a Edward en los labios antes de voltear a mirar a los demás. Edward me tenía presa contra su pecho con sus brazos rodeando la cintura. Sonreí cuando va Alice en una posición parecida a la mía solo que ella tenía a Jasper en su espalda mientras el descansaba si barbilla en su cabeza. Emmett un metro más a la izquierda tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie quien lo abrazaba por la cintura. Y no muy lejos estaban james y Laurent con muecas tanto burlonas como amigables. Se veían felices por los chicos pero eso no les iba a impedir provocarlos a la menos oportunidad.

Vamos tortolitos – fuimos apresurados por Laurent y nos encaminamos a la cafetería. Al llegar más de una cabeza volteo a mirarnos, lo que me hizo paralizarme medio segundo. Edward dándose cuenta apretó en agarre del brazo sobre mis hombros.

Tranquila – me susurro y yo le sonreí. Cuando vi hacia donde nos dirigíamos me volví a paralizar, esta vez Edward rio y volvió a susurrar lo mismo. En menos tiempo del que hubiese querido llegamos.

Allí estaban todos los amigos de los hermanos Cullen, mirándonos expectantes y, más impresionante, algunos estaban sonriendo. Pasee mi vista por cada uno de ellos.

Dimitri era parte del equipo de baloncesto junto a su primo Félix, ambos se habían mudado de intercambio 3 años atrás desde Rusia por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo pronunciar su apellido, los mismos profesores se limitaban a llamarlos por sus nombres para evitar quedar en pena. Entre ellos se sentaba Heidi. También venia de Rusia solo que se había mudado un año después que los primos. Actualmente era novia de Dimitri. Junto a Félix estaban los hermanos Vulturi. Jane era un año menor que Alec por lo que estaba en nuestro curso, y básicamente no la había visto intercambiar muchas palabras con nadie a excepción de su hermano, las personas en la mesa, y algunos profesores, en ese orden. Por otro lado Alec era bastante sociable. Se le veía por los pasillos sonriendo a todos y a nadie, el chico simplemente tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Junto a Jane estabas sentadas Victoria e Irina. Ambas pertenecían a las animadoras y era bastante extraño, después de 4 años, verlas sin el uniforme.

Hola cariño – saludo james a victoria besándola antes de colocar su brazo sobre sus hombros sentándose entre ella e Irina. Laurent lo imito y se sentó junto a Irina. Cuando todos volvían a prestarnos atención Emmett hablo.

Chicos – comenzó pero un carraspeo lo interrumpió – y chicas, - rodo los ojos antes de continuar – ellas son Rosalie, Alice y Bella. Rosalie, Alice y Bella, ellos son los chicos y _chicas_, Dimitri, Félix, jane, Alec, Victoria, payaso 1, Irina y Payaso 2. – escuche a todos soltar algunas risas y no me pude contener de hacer lo mismo. Luego todos nos saludaron, los hombres más entusiasmadamente que las chicas. – siéntanse como en casa, nosotros iremos a buscas sus comidas. – t allí nos dejaros. Sentadas junto a otras 8 personas que nos miraban como si esperaran que hiciéramos y/o dijéramos algo. De porto Laurent sonrió y planto un sonoro peso en la mejilla de Irina quien rodo los ojos.

Sabes que lo tenemos que hacer bebe – james también sonrió y en un pestañear estaba entre james y Dimitri, Alice entre Dimitri y Félix, y Rose entre Félix y Laurent. Del otro lado de la mesa el resto nos miraba divertidos.

Hola Bellita, un placer conocerte – y de pronto tenia a Dimitri plantando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, no tenía que ser a adivina para saber que mi rostro estaba completamente roja.

Que tierna! – escuche a Félix quien por mi vista periférica vi que tenia a Alice apresada en un abrazo.

Miau! – mas allá escuche a Laurent maullar mientras se aferraba al brazo de Rosalie. Decir que estábamos en shock seria el eufemismo del año. Heidi pareció apiadarse de nosotras y nuestras expresiones cuando con una risita y su marcado acento lo aclaro.

No se preocupen, no perdieron la cabeza – me imagine que las siguientes risas se debieron a la posible mirada escéptica que le dirigimos, mientras Dimitri, Félix y Laurent parecían no escuchar nada – es su venganza contra los Cullen, hicieron lo mismo con cada una de nosotras cuando nos volvimos novias de esos idiotas. – eso sí parecieron escucharlo ya que la fulminaron con la mirada, el resto seguía riendo. En ese momento una realización vino a mí y me sentí enrojecer mucho más. En los anteriores habíamos visto una conducta parecida para con cada una de las chicas por parte de los hermanos Cullen. Las palabras que usamos contra ellas habían sido de lo más coloridas y para nada bonitas. Luego habíamos pensado que simplemente se habían conformado con los otros. Coloque mis manos en mi rostro y escuche de nuevo las risas, claro que no sabían el motivo de mi sonrojo, entre mis dedos vi a Alice y a Rose con expresiones mortificadas.

Lo sabia – escuche la voz de Emmett tras nosotros. – payaso 2 mas te vale que te vayas a hacerle de gato a tu novia – yo misma no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Cuanto tiempo de pedí que soltaras a Irina? – pregunto. Emmett maldijo por lo bajo – exacto ahora largo – luego estuve bastante segura que siseo como un gato.

Lo mismo para ustedes 2 – soltando una sarta de maldiciones los vi colocarse frente a nosotras al otro lado de la mesa. Dejando las bandejas frente a nosotras se enfurruñaron en sus asientos. Se veían demasiado tiernos y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, Alice y Rosalie se me unieron.

Yo me cuidaría si fuera ustedes. Parecen disfrutar con su mal humor. Por experiencia se que los harán explotar solo para contentarlos como su nada pasara – ese fue James antes de que victoria lo golpeara fuertemente en el brazo y lo fulminara con la mirada. – Aprendan del maestro- dijo antes de guiñar el ojo y abrazar a victoria impidiendo que moviera los brazo lo que solo la dejo fulminándolo con la mirada. Luego le susurro algo en el oído que hizo a victoria enrojecer y después de unos minutos estaba soltando risitas antes de soltar un suspiro derrotado y limitarse a apoyarse en james. Sobre su cabeza james sonreía ampliamente y volvió a guiñar un ojos.

El resto del almuerzo paso sin nada extraño si ignorábamos que los chicos se turnaron para darnos la comida en la boca, cosa a la cual accedimos porque literalmente no nos podíamos mover, y en el fondo sabia que disfrutaba los pequeños berrinches que hacia Edward y como me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Y de hecho Jane nos había sonreído por lo menos 3 veces así que supuse que le agradábamos. También nos enteramos de los sobreprotector que era Alec con ella. Y que a pesar de que Félix molestaba a los chicos a pesar de no tener novia se debía a una antigua compañera que le había hecho lo mismo, apenas la recordaba ya que se había ido el año anterior. Pero lo más importante era que las chicas y yo sabíamos que Jane tenía algo con Félix. Una vez los habíamos visto a ambos solos tras las gradas del campo. Pero era obvio que no le habían dicho a Alec.

Luego del almuerzo fuimos acompañadas a nuestros salones por Dimitri, Félix, Laurent y unos malhumorados Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Antes de irnos se despidieron se sus respectivas novia y cuando llegamos al salón tuvieron la compasión de dejarnos darles un beso de despedida a los chicos, lo cual fue una escena graciosa porque lo tuvimos que hacer aun presas en los brazos de los otros. No bien se cerró la puerta supe que se estaban golpeando a causa de las risas y varios sonidos secos.

Esta vez si no prestamos ninguna atención a la clase o al profesor y en menos tiempo del que esperábamos solo la campana de la salida. Y no fue sorpresa encontrar de nuevo a los seis esperando fuera del salón. De nuevo quede atrapada por Félix pero por lo menos esta vez me dejo tomar la mano de Edward. Cuando llegamos a el auto de Rose nos despedimos de todos sin saber ya que esperar al día siguiente y deseando cada vez más que fuera viernes.

**Hello. Hola. Salam. Kaixo. Bok. Ahoj. Hej. Hallo. ****Saluton. Tere. Kumusta. Bonjour. Ciao.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias a todos por la espera y por los reviews. También agradezco su apoyo. He estado hasta el cuello con la universidad, tanto que había comenzado a escribir el capitulo hace como 3 semanas y no lo había podido terminar hasta hoy. Me dije "Stephanie, relájate o explotaras" así que aquí esta. Y estoy orgullosa de decir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado así como también espero que lo estén. **

**Para aquellas que no entendieron el porqué del "No" de las chicas es porque a pesar de estar enamoradas por tanto tiempo de los chicos de un modo u otro los conocían ellos no sabían nada de ellas así que tendrían que trabajar un poco para conseguirlas. **

**Con eso aclarado.**

**¡Dejen su review! (me mantienen cuerda)**

**-Stephanie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron por si solos aun antes que el despertador sonara, lo que era toda una proeza, y de la nada mi corazón latió frenéticamente mientras una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirme la cara en 2 crecía lentamente. De nuevo coloque el radio mientras me duchaba. Casi podía ver los ojos de mis padres rodando ante el escándalo tan temprano. Cuando terminaba de enjuagar mi cabello reí ante la canción que sonaba. Me envolví en mi toalla y tome mi cepillo antes cantar frente a mi espejo.

Estaba de _muy _buen humor.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt__. __So sexy it hurts – _solté una risitas antes de seguir el resto de la cancio bailando y desenredando mi cabello aunque a vece lo colocaba en mis labio simulando un micrófono _- I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car__, __Too sexy by far. __And I'm too sexy for my hat__. __Too sexy for my hat what do you think about… _- me congele ante la persona en el espejo – _that…_ - las risas de mi madre resonaron en el mi habitación al mismo tiempo que bajaba el volumen del radio. Le lance una mirada reprobatoria.

– Te llame varias veces y no contestaste – se encogió de hombres aun con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos. Sentí las mejillas arder pero extrañamente encontraba humanamente imposible molestarme. En cambio sonreí al igual que ella. La observe a través del espejo. Se acerco a mí y coloco sus manos en mis hombros y su rostro junto al mío. Era bastante impresionante el parecido entre ambas. La única diferencia yacía en los vivarachos ojos azules de mi madre. Yo había heredado los serenos, ojos café de mi padre – estas de buen humor querida – corto mis cavilaciones.

En un momento de incertidumbre al no encontrar mi voz me limite a encogerme de hombros.

– ¿Hay algún chico? – Sentí las mejillas aun más calientes – ¿alguien llamado Edward? – esta vez la mire con asombro.

– ¿Como…? – me quede atorada, sus ojos olieron a brillar con dirección.

– Cariño, hay cosas que solo una madre sabe – me sonrió a través del espero – tu mirada dice mucho, Bella, y solo un amor tan inocente y puro como el primero puede hacer los ojos de una persona brillar de ese modo. – su manos dieron un ligero apretón – aun recuerdo cuando me contaste del niño pianista – sonrió aun mas ante mi mirada, lo había olvidado por completo – como es el? – pregunto con curiosidad. Sin pensarlo realmente hable. Era mi madre y, más allá de todo, mi mejor amiga. Y compartirlo todo con ella fue algo maravilloso. En medio del relato nos acomodamos en mi cama mientras ella peinaba mi cabello haciéndome una trenza que se pegaba a mi cráneo dejando sueltos algunos mechones rebeldes. No me interrumpió aun cuando yo misma me podría fastidiar de lo mucho que _adoraba _a Edward.

– …y ayer me regalo esto – le dije tomando con delicadeza, como siempre, la pequeña cajita de mi mesa de noche. La abrí y le relate la historia de Edward. Aun con un nudo en la garganta para cuando termine de contar mi día ya me encontraba vestida con jeans claros, blusa manga larga y escote en ve negra y bailarinas del mismo color. Y aun faltaban uno buenos 15 minutos para que vinieran a buscarme, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de la hora. – Mama, as tarde al trabajo! – exclame, la escuche reír suavemente.

– Sobrevivirán – se encogió de hombros antes de tomar mi mano y volverme a sentar frente a ella sobre la cama – bella, desde que naciste siempre muy madura para tu edad, sin embargo lograste hace muy buenas amigas, confió en ti para que te fijes en quien sea mejor para ti y mientras mantengas ese hermoso brillo en los ojos la persona que sea la causa será mi favorita en el mundo después de tú y tu padre. Y a mi parecer hasta ahora haz escogido bien. Eres joven y las cosas que te faltan por vivir son infinitas, cosas que algunas son mejores experimentarlas sola como hay otras que se disfrutan mas acompañada por la persona adecuada. Solo no dejes de vivir, tal vez el amor haya tocado a tu puerta temprano pero no te cierres a las aventuras que te esperan.

Con dificultad trague grueso pero igual sonreí y la abrace con fuerza, todas las que pude reunir. Sin duda amaba a mi madre y a pesar de que muchas veces se comportare de forma tan inmadura como una adolescente su forma de ver el mundo era lo que había contribuido bastante a mi forma de ser.

– Eres mi mayor logro, cariño, y el más duradero sin duda – ambas reímos dando por terminado el momento emotivo. Mi madre cambiaba de hobby cad meses. En esos momentos sonó la bocina del auto de Rose – Ve – me alentó. Sonreí de vuelta.

– Te amo mama – bese su mejilla antes de bajar las escaleras y salir de mi casa hasta encontrarme con mis amigas.

– ¿Y esa sonrisa? – pregunto la duende.

– No es como si ustedes no tuvieran las mismas – conteste encogiendo los hombros. Y era cierto, cada una parecía resplandecer en su asiento.

– Por cierto Bella ¿recuerdas el atuendo que te regalamos pero nunca usaste? – alce una ceja asintiendo. – Deberás ponértelo para la fiesta de mañana.

– De acuerdo – juro que casi escuche los huesos de sus cuellos romperse ante el brusco movimiento - ¡Rosalie mantén los ojos en la carretera! – grite.

– Espera – exclamó Alice – ¿acabas de aceptar usar ese atuendo sin rechistar? – asentí divertida – por Dios, el infierno se debe de estar congelando – dijo aun en shock. En igual estado se encontraba Rose. Rodé los ojos. Pero con la misma sonrisa que se negaba a borrar de mi rostro. Pensé en lo que había dicho mi madre y por primera vez le encontraba sentido a sus palabras y entendía a mis amigas. Debíamos vivir y en esos momentos mi corazón latió mas rápido dándome la razón y ansioso por comenzar.

Llegamos al instituto pero ninguna se movió por unos segundos. Pero unos segundos después un toque a mi ventana me hizo saltar. Cuando voltee mi sonrisa se ensancho. La puerta se abrió y fui recibida por un cálido abrazo y un aun más cálido beso. Los brazos de Edward en mi cintura se apretaron más a mí y sentí que mis pies perdían contacto con el suelo. Solté una risita aun con nuestros labios unidos.

Me bajo de nuevo y ambos suspiramos.

– Hola – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo para volver a reír por lo bajo. Sus ojos esmeraldas me vera como si contemplaran lo más hermoso en el planeta. Y por primera vez me sentí exactamente así, hermosa.

– ¡Tortolitos búsquense un cuarto! – esta vez rei mas alto sin sorprenderme realmente que Laurent estuviera allí.

– ¿Así como tu e Irina? – pregunte de forma inocente. Primero me miro en shock y luego rio con ganas antes de simular el sonido de un gato.

– Y tan dulce que te veías – esta vez, todos reímos antes de encaminarnos al instituto. Mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de Edward y por otro lado Laurent comenzó a hablar de nuevo – ¿cómo se preparan para la fiesta de mañana?

– Todo está listo – sonrió Rose – será una noche inolvidable – sus ojos se engancharon con los de Emmett que sonreía pronunciando sus hoyuelos. Entonces un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Mañana oficialmente la daré que el "Si" a Edward. Sentí la mirada del susodicho en mi rostro y voltee a verlo.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto curioso.

– Perfectamente – respondí soltando nuestras manos y pasando mi brazo por su cintura. Me entendió y el paso el suyo por mis hombro para luego besarme el tope de ya cabeza.

Una vez dentro del instituto a mitad del Pasillo nos encontramos con james, victoria e Irina.

– ¡Mi amor! – exclamo Laurent corriendo hacia Irina que lo miro con una ceja alzada ante la extraña, aunque usual, actitud de su novio. La envolvió en un abrazo y la beso de una forma que seguramente estaba prohibida en los límites del instituto. Cuando la soltó ambos agitados Laurent volvió a hablar – consigamos un cuarto – entonces volteo y me guiño un ojo. Mientras James y Victoria aun estaban confundidos el resto reíamos a carcajadas. Después de varios minutos en los que Edward les explico nos acompañaron en nuestras risas.

– ¿No le importa llegar tarde? – pregunte lo obvio.

– Ventajas de estar en ultimó año – contesto Jasper – los profesores ya no tienen nada que mandarnos para las vacaciones y debido a que las notas se enviaron la semana pasada para saber quien se graduaría y hacer los diplomas no puede quitarnos puntos.

– ¿Entonces para que vienen? – pregunto Alice, Rose asintió, no le veía sentido a levantarse temprano por gusto.

– Esas son las desventajas del último año – respondió Edward a mi lado. Note como el rostro del resto decaía. Los mire con curiosidad.

– Debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos con nuestros amigos antes de tomar caminos separados – quien hablo fue Emmett – una vez que todos vayamos a la universidad será bastante difícil vernos todos juntos. Nosotros nos iremos a Washington – sentí como se me formaba un nudo en el estomago y en la garganta – james ira a chicago al igual que victoria. Laurent e Irina irán a Arizona. Alec se mudara a california con Félix y Heidi junto a Dimitri estudiaran en Nueva York – los escuche a todos suspirar y no pude imaginar cómo sería si nos tocaba separarnos a Alice, rose y a mí. De solo pensarlo me sentía enferma. Mire a las chicas y supe que s sentían igual. Apreté mi agarre en Edward y justo en ese momento llegamos al salón.

Nos despedimos lo más animadas que pudimos y luego entramos. Vi una figura conocida en última fila y le hice señas a las chicas. Avanzamos entre os demás alumnos y nos sentamos junto a la rubia que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

– Hola jane – saludo Alice haciéndola saltar. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba absorta en un libro. – lo siento – se disculpo Alice – para nuestra sorpresa nos devolvió la sonrisa.

– No importa – su largo cabello platinado se movió un poco. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

– Iras a la fiesta de mañana? – pregunto Rosalie para sacar conversación.

– Claro – dijo aun con la misma sonrisa ligeramente falsa.

– ¿Porque te sientas sola? – pregunte mirando al resto de nuestros compañeros.

– No estoy muy unida con radie realmente – se encogió de hombros. Entonces tuve una idea.

– Quieres venir a mi casa mañana? – me miro sorprendida – nos arreglaremos allí y nos iremos juntas – señale a Alice y a Rose. Jane aun me miraba extrañada. Antes de sonreír de forma más sincera.

– Sí, me gustaría – el resto de la clase sacamos conversaciones triviales incluyéndola siempre y aunque un poco impresionaba siempre contribuía. Al parecer socializas no estaba en su elemento.

Cuando se acabo la clase nos fuimos a la siguiente despidiéndonos de Jane antes de seguir nuestro camino.

– Pobre jane – suspiro rose, la miramos sorprendidas, rose no era la persona mas sensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás – Que? – pregunto con una ceja alzada – no solo tendrá que despedirse de su hermano, sino también de Félix – dijo – así como nosotras de los chicos – volvió a suspirar.

Alice trato de aligerar el ambiente.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan simpática? – pregunto.

– Es porque ambas son rubias – me encogí de hombros sonriendo. Rose nos fulmino con la mirada.

– Si eso debe ser – pero luego las 3 reímos tratando de olvidarnos que pronto los chicos se irían.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente aunque nos extraño no ver a los chicos supusimos que algo tendría que ver con la fiesta de mañana, después de todo ellos eran quieres la estaban organizando.

– ¡Chicas! – exclame deteniendo mis pensamiento antes de la última clase antes del almuerzo. – no se supone que nosotras estamos ayudando a la señora Cullen a organizar la fiesta de graduación? – ambas me miraron de forma que supe que a ellas también se les había olvidado.

– Iremos a la oficina del director y pediremos su número – dijo rose. Alice rodo los ojos.

– Rose pensé que eras inteligente, que recuerdo que te has estado besuqueando con su hijo, no sería más fácil pedírselo a ellos? – mi rubia amiga gruño.

– Como si tú no estuvieras haciendo lo mismo – luego suspiro, hacia mucho eso últimamente – parece una eternidad desde que estuvimos en la casa de los Cullen.

Eso no lo pudimos negar, tanto Alice como yo asentimos y nos levantamos en cuanto sonó el timbre. Cuando salimos del salón de nuevo me vi envuelta en los brazos de Edward y no pude evitar sonreír. Esta vez estaban solos los 3 y supuse que el resto ya estaría en la cafetería.

Cuando caminábamos recordé lo que había dicho Alice.

– Edward – volteo enseguida a mirarme – puedes darme el numero de tu mama? – me miro primero confundido y luego el entendimiento brillo en sus ojos.

– Claro – saque mi teléfono y el anoto el numero decidí que no tenía sentido esperar así que presione llamar y lleve el teléfono a mi oreja.

– _Esme Cullen – _escuche la voz de la señora Cullen.

– Seño… Esme – me corregí, vi a Edward sonreír con mi vista periférica – habla Bella.

– _Cariño! _– Exclamo con voz dulce – _que puedo hacer por ti?_

– Seria al contrario – reí – nos comprometimos a ayudarla con la organización de la fiesta y… - pero me corto con si risa.

– _Oh no se preocupen… - _casi pude imaginarla restándole importancia con la mano.

– Pero… - me volvió a cortar.

– _Ayer me contacte con unos amigos, te impresionaría saber cuántos contactos hago en mi oficio, y algunos me debes favores así que ellos se encargaran de todo, ni ustedes ni yo tenemos que preocuparnos –_ la escuche volver a reír ligeramente – _estas con Edward, corazón? – _la pregunta me tomo desprevenida, ya estábamos llegando a las puertas de la cafetería.

– Ehm… si – respondí dudosa.

– _Ponlo un momento al teléfono _– me encogí de hombros a pesar de saber que no me veía.

– De acuerdo – mire a Edward y le tendí el teléfono, lo tomo con su mano libre. Un momento después sonrió mirándome de forma misteriosa.

– Por supuesto – dijo al final antes de colgar. – Mama te manda cariños – dijo regresándome el celular. Sin saber realmente a que se debía esa extraña sonrisa una vez dentro de la cafetería les explique a las chicas lo que me había dicho la Señora Cullen y se mostraron tan aliviadas como yo.

– Nosotros vamos a buscar la comida – Edward me beso castamente y luego desaparecieron. Nos dirigimos a la misma mesa donde efectivamente ya se encontraban los demás. Los salude con una sonrisa. Y ellos la devolvieron. Extrañamente Alec nos quedo mirando por más tiempo de lo normal. Jane también parecía más animada que ayer y muchísimo más feliz a diferencia de esa mañana.

– ¿A qué hora puedes ir mañana a casa de bella? – pregunto rose una vez sentadas. Jane esta vez quedo junto a nosotras. Para ni sorpresa un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

– Ehm… ¿a qué hora quieren que este? – pregunto con voz dudosa.

– Podrías irte con nosotras al salir del instituto – típicamente en Alice se encontraba botecitos de la emoción. Entonces entendí la mirada de Alec. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y estos estaban llenos del más puro agradecimiento. Luego moví mi vista al resto de la mesa vi que nos miraban de la misma forma. Entonces comprendí que jane no solo se iba a quedar sin su hermano y su novio si no también sin nadie más con quien estar. Probablemente seriamos las primeras amigas de Jane y estaba dispuesta a ser una de las mejores.

– ¿Están seguras? – pregunto jane dejando escapar un poco de su nerviosismo y volví a mirar a Alec antes de girarme hacia jane.

– ¡Por supuesto! – sonreí – tendremos una tarde de chicas – rodé los ojos ante las palmaditas de Alice. Los demás rieron.

– ¿Habrá guerra de almohadas? – no podía faltar james, ni tampoco Laurent al parecer.

– ¿Mi cabello es largo, eso cuanta? – nos miro suplicante mientras batía su cabello negro.

– El mío también – se quejo James.

– La última vez que revise seguías siendo hombre, cariño – fue victoria mientras Irina reía.

– ¡Arruinan nuestra diversión! – a esto todos reímos.

– No seas baboso – escuchamos entre las risas la voz de Irina. Cuando habíamos logrado calmarnos un poco llegaron Edward, Jasper y Emmett con 2 bandejas cada uno.

– ¿Que nos perdimos? – pregunto Jasper confundido sentándose junto a Alice. Edward y Emmett lo imitaron.

– Laurent y james se quieren colar a la tarde de chicas de sus novias – dijo sonriendo Heidi con su peculiar acento al hablar, pero tomo en mi mente se borro ante la última palabra.

– No hasta mañana – sentí una corriente eléctrica bajar por mi espina dorsal ante el susurro en mi oído.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – esa fue la voz divertida de Jasper.

El resto del almuerzo fue tranquilo con algunas conversaciones sobre la fiesta, que se iban a poner las chicas, cabe destacar que los chicos estaban bastante perdidos en cuando a descripción de atuendos se trataba. En un momento Dimitri expreso su confusión sobre la diferencia entre rojo borgoña y el sangre. Heidi lo miro divertida y le dio un beso.

– Por eso, querido, yo combino tus atuendos. – sobra lo mucho que nos costó recuperarnos ante la cara de Dimitri.

El resto del día paso como un borrón hasta que nos encontrábamos camino al auto junto a Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Cuando llegamos sobre los techos de todos los autos unos veinte metros lejos de nosotros estaba jane y Alec parados junto al que supuse que era el de Alec. Agite mi mano a forma de saludo y ambos me devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa.

– Alec no cabe en sí de felicidad, le han quitado un peso de encima – Jasper nos estaba mirando, me di cuenta de que Rose y Alice también estaban agitando sus manos. Lo miramos.

– La mayor preocupación de Alec era dejar a Jane – respondió Edward a mi lado. – no tiene amigos en sus clases y solo habla con nosotros.

– No quería que estuviera sola. Y la verdad ninguno de nosotros quería eso, las chicas son bastante protectoras con ella y qué decir del resto, jane parece diría pero es una chica muy tierna cuando se le conoce. – nos conto Emmett.

– Alec está dejando a jane es sus manos – concluyo Edward. Entonces sonreí, había adivinado bien.

– Sin presiones – bromee y fue suficiente para aligerar el ambiente.

– Nos vemos mañana – me quede sin aliento ante el brillo de sus ojos. Lo bese desprevenido y al separarnos sonreí aun mas.

– Mañana – con la promesa que esto implicaba nos montamos al auto y no aparte mi vista de él hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Suspire para mí misma y con el corazón acelerado pensé con una sonrisa.

_Mañana_

_**Hay por dios han pasado meses y apenas puedo creerlo. Lamento estas tardanza tan largas pero aquellos Venezolanos que estén familiarizados con las siglas CADIVI entenderán por lo mucho que e estado pasando estor últimos mese. La buena noticia es que tendré 2 meses de vacaciones involuntarias así que para alejar los problemas me dedicare a escribir o terminare internada en un psiquiátrico, también conocidos como manicomios, pero basta de mi.**_

_**Que les pareció el capitulo? Un poco aburrido lo sé pero era necesario. Quien espera con ansias los últimos capítulos? **_

_**Si hay alguien que aun me lea por favor dejen…**_

_**¿Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue la cajita musical en mi mesa de noche. La noche anterior los nervios hacías estragos en mi estomago y solo fui capaz de conciliar el sueño cuando la suaves notas comenzaron a salir. Sin moverme la quede contemplando por lo que parecía una eternidad. Detalle los leves relieves que se intrincaban en un diseño simple pero hermoso. Delinee con mi mirada el marco del espejo roto mientras en el apenas y llegaba a reflejar mi ojo y el arco de mi ceja.

Con un suspiro me levante y me di una ducha rápida. Puse menos empeño en mi imagen que los días anteriores pero mucha más de lo que normalmente pondría. Tal vez quería que esta noche se notara una mayor diferencia de lo usualmente lucia. Después de todo hoy era _la _noche.

Hoy le diría que si a Edward.

El pensamiento me hizo paralizarme.

_Dios santo bella, no te vas a casar! _

Sacudiendo mi cabeza frente al espejo del baño me cepille los dientes. Decidi usar una blusa aguamarina con cuello negro de chiffon y jeans claros con bailarinas negras. Cepille mi cabello sin dejar de sonreír hasta que la bocina del auto de Rose me saco abruptamente de mi ensoñación.

Mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar así que cerré la puerta con llave. Me introduje en el auto pero ni Alice ni Rose hablaron. Las 3 íbamos con el mismo humor y nos conocíamos lo suficiente para saber cuándo necesitábamos tiempo con nuestros propios pensamiento sin sentirnos ofendidas.

Una sonrisa ligera adornaba el rostro de todas.

El trayecto a el instituto se me hizo prácticamente eterno pero al llegar y escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Una parte de mi mente me decía que estaba siendo ridícula.

_Ya se besan, caminan de la mano, conoces a sus padres y a sus amigos, que diferencia habrá entre hoy y mañana? _

Pero otra parte no podía evitar temblar de emoción y nervios.

_Seré su novia, con todas sus letras, A, de Edward. Será __**mi **__Edward. _

Con un último suspiro me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos me lleve la mano al pecho con un sobresalto. Fuera del auto, al otro lado del vidrio se encontraba la cara sonriente con ojos radiantes de Edward. Mi otra mano cubrió mi boca para ocultar mis sonrisas. Abrió la puerta por mí y extendió su mano. En cuanto nuestros dedos se tocaron fue como tomar una bocanada de aire fresco. Me vi expulsada del trance en el que estuve sumergida desde que desperté y la emoción entro en mi cuerpo como shocks de corriente. Y fue expulsado de mi cuerpo en forma chillido, que ciertamente asusto a Edward, pero no me importo, ahora mis mejillas dolían a causa de mi sonrisa y el mismo sonido volvió a salir de mi garganta antes de impulsarme fuera del auto y colisionar fuertemente con Edward. Lo abrasé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo bese con todo el repentino entusiasmo que sentía. Lo había tomado por sorpresa porque no respondió inmediatamente. Pero eso no duro mucho. Mis pies dejaron el suelo y nos hizo girar, escuche la puerta del auto cerrarse, y se separo de mi soltando una carcajada como no la había escuchado antes, su cabeza se impulso hacia atrás y su garganta vibro en mi mejilla. No lo pude evitar y yo también reí.

Estaba bastante segura que se me estaba agotando el aire cuando otros brazo se paso sobre mis hombros y otra risa se unió a la nuestra. Cuando voltee no sé porque me sorprendí de que fuera James.

– De que nos estamos riendo? – eso solo hizo que otro ataque de risa se apoderara de mi.

– No se tu pero yo me rio de Bella – respondió Edward a lo que respondí golpeándolo en el brazo aun entre risitas – _con _Bella. – se corrigió.

– Porque no mejor te atas una correa al cuello? – lo escuche decir mientras mis pies volvían al piso.

– James mejor no empecemos con los sometidos que yo estoy sorprendido que aun no tengas uno con todo y placa – fue la respuesta de Edward.

– Pero yo si lo tengo – eso me hizo mirarlo entre sorprendida y divertida. – Pero Vicky y yo la reservamos para la habitación – me guiño el ojo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

– Por Dios – murmure cubriéndome el rostro con las manos sintiendo el calor irradiar de mi rostro.

– Awwww – james arrullo con la voz más femenina que había escuchado – que ternurita – podía sentir el pecho de Edward temblando en silenciosa risa a lo que le volví a golpear.

– Ya deja de mortificarla – se aclaro la garganta – ella es pura, shu! – exclamó lo ultimo como si fuera un perro.

En ese momento se nos unieron Laurent, Alice y Jasper. Al no ver a Emmett ni a Rosalie los busque con la mirada cuando entendí porque nadie los estaba molestando a ellos. Básica mente no sabía donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Si yo libere mi emoción con un patético y embarazoso grito rose la estaba liberando de una forma diferente.

– Y ustedes se quejan de nosotros – dijo Laurent – Irina y yo no somos tan malos.

– Para tu información – interrumpió Jasper – son peores. La diferencia entre _ver _y _hacer_. – Laurent solo se encogió de hombros.

– Por lo menos no somos peor que james y victoria.

– Ey! – exclamo james.

– Eso lo podemos dicutir – contradijo Edward.

– Mejor entremos que vamos tarde a clases – dijo Alice queriendo cortar la conversación antes de que se volviera mas embarazosa.

– Quien te dijo que hoy irían a clases? – pregunto james genuinamente sorprendido.

– Ah no? – preguntamos ambas en confusión. Sentí los brazos de Edward envolverme sus labios presionar mi cuero cabelludo, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y automáticamente coloque mis manos sobre sus antebrazos y me recline sobre él.

– Por supuesto que no! – Exclamo Laurent – nos acompañaran a nuestro ritual de despedida. – probablemente se notaba la confusión en nuestro rostro porque Jasper rió suavemente mientras abrazaba a Alice.

– Es algo que hacemos todos los años pero esta será especial ya que es la ultima. – si otras personas nos estuvieran perdiendo lo mismo estoy 100% segura que la respuesta hubiera sido un retundo: No. Así que como es lógico respondimos…

– Está bien – ambas sonreímos.

– Enserio? – ahora los sorprendidos fueron Jasper y Edward, no podía ver su rostro pero su voz lo delataba.

– Querían que nos negáramos? – pregunte tratando de mirarlo.

– No – dijo rápidamente – pero pensábamos que íbamos a tener que convencerlas. – se explico.

– Que te puedo decir? Son una mala influencia – me encogí de hombros.

– Que nos perdimos – esa era rose.

– Vamos a acompañar a los chicos…

– Al ritual de despedida, Emmett me dijo – sonrió.

– En qué momento? – Alice dijo sorprendida – telepáticamente? Hasta donde tengo entendido para hablar se necesita la boca a mi me parecía que ya las tenían bastante ocupadas – la sangre se acumulo en el rostro de rose y el resto de nosotros reímos a carcajadas, incluido Emmett. Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada a lo que el calló.

– Le preguntare a Victoria donde mando a hacer los collares. Creo que necesitaremos 3 más. Se los daré de regalo de cumpleaños.

Con ese último comentario escuchamos la campana sonar y mientras todas las personas que habían llegado tarde se apresuraban a sus clases nosotros caminábamos lentamente hacia la entrada donde el resto nos esperaban. En cuanto Victoria apareció en nuestro rango visual james desapareció y apareció a su lado. Antes de que alguien hablara james lamio la mejilla de victoria ladro como un perro.

– James! – grito victoria tratando de alejarse de james pero era inútil, james la tenia abrazada con brazos de hierro. – qué demonios te pasa! – solo ella parecía sorprendida del extraño comportamiento de james, los demás ni siquiera pestañearon.

– Sentí que debía dejar salir mi animal interior – sido encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando Victoria iba a responder James la callo con un beso. Yo aguante mis ganas de reír.

– Así que las convencieron? - pregunto Félix.

– No hizo falta – sonrió Emmett. – Rose dijo que si sin siquiera preguntarle.

– Sigo preguntándome en qué momento hablaron – escuche murmurar a Alice. Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

– Porque parecen tan sorprendidos? – pregunto Heidi. Todos los hombres nos miraban escépticos.

– Porque según ellos – Alec apunto a Edward, Jasper y Emmett - ellas son las señoritas responsables y mi hermana corroboro que nunca las había visto faltar a clases – explico.

– Hombres – bufo Irina negando con la cabeza. Lo próximo que supe fue que Heidi y Victoria me alejaron de Edward e Irina hacia lo mismo con Alice y Rosalie. Cuando estábamos bastante lejos con Jane a nuestro lado, la saludamos con un abrazo a lo que pareció sorprendida, Victoria hablo.

– Son bastante tontos, no se dan cuenta que por ellos nosotras hacemos bastantes excepciones.

– No es sorpresa que no puedan masticar y caminar a la vez – todas reímos del comentario de Heidi.

Seguimos caminando hasta que sentimos los pasos de los chicos tras nosotras. El instituto parecía desolado, a pesar de que sabíamos habían personas en los salones, parecía que solo estábamos nosotros. Me costó un momento descifrar hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Pero cuando lo hice sonreí. Por mis propias razones.

Al abrir las puertas lo primero que vimos fueron las gradas a un lado del campo de futbol, rodeado de la pista de carreras.

– _Bella tienes que ir – Alice seguía empujándome a través de los pasillos_

– _Para que? Fue una idea estúpida desde el principio – trate de mantener mis pies firmes en el suelo. – probablemente ni siquiera se presente._

– _Que pasa si se presenta – contradijo Rose._

– _No va a ir – explote._

– _Entonces porque no vas si estas segura que no se va a presentar? – la mirada de Alice me hizo encogerme un poco._

– _Sabes muy bien porque._

_Y ambas lo sabían. Una cosa era saber que no iría pero otra diferente era comprobarlo, dolía mas._

– _Puedes intentarlo bella. Si no va puede que incluso te ayude a que te deje de gustar tanto – ambas nos miramos sabiendo que eso era aun mas improbable que el que Edward se presentara._

_Una hora después me encontraba escondida bajo las gradas con completa vista del campo sin riesgo a ser descubierta a menos que se pararan directamente frente a mi. El cielo estrellado era mi distracción mientras trataba de callar a la molesta voz en mi cabeza que me animaba y decía que Edward se presentaría. Es voz que iba a hacer que mi corazón se agrietara un poco más. Pero con un suspiro cerré los ojos y me permití soñar._

_Cuando los abrí estaba segura que aun soñaba porque una figura bastante familiar se encontraba en el medio del campo examinando sus alrededores en búsqueda de la misteriosa chica. En su mano entre sus dedos sostenía delicada pero firmemente la rosa. _

_Mi cuerpo se volvió de hielo y una lagrima se derramo sin permiso, no podía respirar. No era posible. O si? Parecía real. Y luego de unos me di cuenta que era bastante real pero aun así no pude moverme, todas mis inseguridades nublando mis pensamiento y si querer mirar atrás donde ahora Edward se sentaba bañado por la luz de las estrellas corrí lejos._

_Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y una extraña sensación llenándome el pecho._

_Si apareció._

Aun sonriendo pare abruptamente y mi mirada se clavo en el lugar exacto en el que Edward se había sentado 2 años atrás esperando por mí. Un nudo contrajo mi garganta y deje escapar un bajo jadeo. Sentí las familiares manos de Edward serpentear desde mi cintura hasta mi estomago envolviéndome.

– Lo siento – susurre. Edward me giro. Sus ojos confusos.

– Porque? – pregunto genuinamente confuso.

– Por no haber aparecido – me sonrió con tanta ternura que me sentí sonrojar. Si inclino y lo recibí en mis labios sin dudar.

El momento fue roto por james.

– Se van a quedar allí o piensan venir? – no pude evitar reír mientras Edward gruño y mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho estaba segura de que estaba fulminando con la mirada a james sobre mi cabeza.

– Vamos – hale a Edward tomando su mano y seguimos al resto hasta detrás de las gradas. Después de unos minutos pare donde ellos pararon. Félix y Dimitri tomaron unas palas y en poco tiempo un hoyo de tamaño mediano se encontraba en el suelo y en medio cubierto de tierra había un cofre de bronce y madera. Sin palabras ambos dejaron las palas y levantaron el cofre, Irina se acerco e introdujo la contraseña en el candado y este abrió. Todo retrocedió y los imite sentándome junto a Edward en el círculo que habían hecho el resto. A mi izquierda estaba Alice con Jasper y, junto a Edward, Rose acompañaba a Emmett.

– Al finalizar cada año desenterramos este cofre y colocamos dentro algo que simbolice o que fuera parte de un momento que queremos recortar toda la vida – supe que esta explicación era para nosotras más que para el resto – los primeros fueron Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Laurent y James. Ellos lo iniciaron al comenzar la secundaria. El siguiente año nos unimos Dimitri, Félix, Alec, Victoria y yo. Por último fueron Heidi y Jane. Al desenterrar este cofre desenterramos memorias que queremos revivir, y compartir. Cada año cada uno busca entre estos objetos una memoria y la comparte con el resto de nosotros antes de volver a enterrarla. Esta será por un largo tiempo la última vez que desenterremos este cofre. – lagrimas traicioneras resbalaron por las mejillas de Heidi mientras el resto escuchaba en silencio, yo misma tenía un nudo en la garganta. Los Populares eran más que ropa costosa, autos de lujo, buen cuerpo y caras bonitas. Eran amigos. Verdaderos amigos que estaban a punto de ser separados por el mundo real donde cada uno haría su vida por separado.

Irina introdujo la mano en el cofre y saco un pañuelo de seda, sus ojos se movieron hacia Laurent y sonrió.

– Este pañuelo me lo ofreció un chico tonto con acento francés que escupió mi cara como un rociador de agua porque el payaso de su amigo lo había hecho reír en el momento menos oportuno. – Victoria, James, Edward y Félix rieron suavemente.

– Ya recuerdo – salto Félix – James estaba hablando de si mismo, exagerando por supuesto, mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Victoria. Luego dijo algo que tenia que ver con conducir… - termino confundido tratando de recordar.

– Me ofende que no recuerdes uno de mis mas grandes momentos de genialidad – dijo James aclarándose la garganta girándose hacia victoria – Gracias a dios aun no puedo conducir porque con esas curvas sin duda podría morir – todos quedamos en silencio por aproximadamente 3 segundos antes de explotar en carcajada.

– De… de donde demo… demonios sacaste… eso? – pregunto Emmett limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa.

– Internet – mis costados dolían así que me recosté contra Edward.

– La buena noticia – comento Irina – fue que todos estaban ocupados riéndose como para notra el baño involuntario que tome. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de ofrecerme el pañuelo.

– Y desde ese día estas totalmente enamorada de mi – sonrió Laurent.

– Mmm… no – sonrió al ver el puchero en el rostro de Laurent – yo quería estrangularte con el pañuelo, lo guarde como recordatorio de mi autocontrol. – reímos un poco mas antes que Irina le pasara el cofre a Laurent a su derecha.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Para mi total sorpresa reconocí la tela rosada en su mano. Era difícil olvidar el día que había pasado. Todos los hombres hicieron un sonido entre la risa y gruñido.

– Con esto nos sacrificamos por nuestro amigo james – yo levante una ceja, siempre me pregunte porque ese evento había tomado lugar. – recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que el gran  
>James Hunter fue rechazado por una chica. Ironías de la vida – suspiro – podía haber tenido a cualquier chica que quisiera y la única que quiere no lo quiere a él – era bastante obvio que quien hablaba, como si la sonrisa presumida de Victoria no fuera suficiente para delatarla. – recuerdo como llego a mi casa con la mirada perdida. – en ese momento dejo de hablar y abrió mucho los ojos y con mirada vacante comenzó a imitar a James – "Dijo que no Laurent, no, no, no, me dijo, a mi James Hunter, no. Es mi aliento? Laurent es mi aliento?! – termino gritando sobre la pobre Irina que estaba entre el disgusto y la diversión. – después que le dije que se calmara, una hora después debo añadir, se calló por fin unos segundos hasta que esa mirada demoniaca apareció en sus ojos. – volvió a imitar a james – "me dijo que el día que viera a los chicos rudos del instituto correr en ropa interior rosa me diría que si, eso es lo que debo hacer! Por supuesto como no lo vi antes, solo tenía que ser creativo con la propuesta!" – no pude evitar las risitas que se me escapaban – como nos convenció aun no estoy seguro – yo tampoco me podía imaginar cómo había hecho para convencerlos de hacer tal cosa.<p>

Después de que eventualmente cada uno dijera su propia anécdota se intercambiaron más risas y algunas lágrimas. Habían pasado 2 horas para el momento que todo había acabado. Según la tradición uno de ellos, en este caso janes, sería el encargado de guardar el cofre hasta la fiesta de graduación donde todos regresaríamos a introducir nuevos recuerdos y volver a enterrarlos.

Todos nos separamos para esperar a que fuera hora de irnos. Por un momento perdí de vista a Edward pero cuando lo encontré no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba mirándome directamente con una dulce sonrisa sentado en las gradas. Pero lo que me comprimió el corazón fue que estaba exactamente en el lugar en el que estaba un año antes. La diferencia es que esta vez no tuve miedo de acercarme a él con brazos extendidos. Cuando estuve a su lado sus brazos serpentearon en mi cintura y mis pies dejaron el suelo.

Sus ojos brillaras de forma resplandeciente.

– Viniste a mi esta vez – luego ambos sonreímos y me derretí en sus brazos cuando sus labios encontraron los míos.

Cuando faltaba poco más de una hora para que la escuela acabara nos dirigimos al estacionamientos cada uno de manos con su pareja. Sonreí divertida al ver que jane caminaba en medio de su hermano y Félix. Tendríamos que hablar con Jane sobre ese tema.

Con una mirada a Edward le sonreí y le di un casto beso antes de des entrelazar nuestros dedos. Me moví rápidamente hacia jane y enlace nuestros brazos sorprendiéndola antes de separarla de su novio secreto y su hermano sobreprotector.

– Vamos, tenemos una tarde de chicas por delante – le dije sonriendo emocionada, al parecer era contagioso porque sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió aun mas ampliamente.

– El infierno se debe estar congelando – fue la voz de Rosalie.

– Esta emocionada por una tarde de chicas, no lo puedo creer – esa era Alice.

– Saben que las puedo escuchar cierto! – les dije sin voltear.

– Por supuesto – dijeron ambas, rodé los ojos.

– Aquí nos despedimos – dije mirando a Edward. Se acerco a mu y me dio otro dulce beso antes de susurrar en mi oído.

– Esta noche – sonreí.

– Esta noche – confirme.

– Nos despedimos de los demás pero escuchamos llamando nuestros nombres justo antes de subir al auto.

– Recuerden traer algo para el cofre – la forma en que Irina lo dijo, tan dulcemente, hizo que se me inflara el corazón. Éramos parte de ellos y ellos lo aceptaban, no solo por estar con los Cullen sino por nosotras. Con una sonrisa llorosa asentimos y nos montamos en el auto, jane junto a mí en el asiento trasero.

– Lista? – le pregunte.

– Lista – sonrió.

**Hola a todos los que aun espera y aun leen mis historias. **

**Les quiero agradecer por su paciencia y su apoyo. Muchos deben estar enojados y los entiendo, yo tampoco disfruto cuando autores dejan de publicar las historias que leo y las dejan sin terminar. Les debo una explicación y se las daré como se la di a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme mensajes personales.**

**El año 2013 el peor año de mi vida, sin exageraciones, todo el año tuvo constantes bajas y cuando pensaba que las cosas mejorarías algo sucedía y me encontraba peor que antes.**

**Como muchos saben me encontraba viviendo en Panamá fuera de mu país de origen, Venezuela. Y aunque trate de adaptarme y ver el lado bueno de las cosas me encontraba completa y totalmente miserable y mas sola que nunca lejos de mi familia y amigos y con la inhabilidad de hacer nuevos amigos debido a mi personalidad introvertida. **

**Al mismo tiempo en mi hogar sucedían problemas con mi hermana y las relaciones entre mis padres y ella eran cada vez más tensa sin mí como mediadora, mi madre se encontraba en el punto de quiebre y mi padre se había dado por vencido, el problema como tal es muy personal como para comentarlo públicamente espero que me entiendan.**

**Después de llegar a un acuerdo con mis padres regrese a Venezuela en agosto después de 7 meses sola. Al llegar las cosas comenzaron a mejorar lentamente y me encontraba cada vez más feliz, la tensión en la familia disminuía y todo mejoraba. Como ya les dije, cada vez que algo mejoraba todo se venía abajo y me encontraba peor que antes. **

**Esta vez fue algo con lo que no pude lidiar. **

**Mi tía, que siempre fue como una segunda madre para mi, que vivía con nosotros, dormía con nosotros, comía, reía y jugaba, una de las personas mas vivas que podrías conocer murió a la edad de 38 años a las 10 de la mañana el 21 de septiembre en la sala de nuestra casa sentada en nuestro comedor donde se encontraba cada mañana, murió frente a nuestros ojos. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie, presenciar lo que presencié, el shock, el miedo y la impotencia, la desesperación y la negación. Es algo que llevare conmigo siempre.**

**Por los primeros 2 meses no dormí y ahora tengo pesadillas. Muchas noches lloro hasta dormir recordándola. **

**Poco a poco estamos continuando con nuestras vidas y poco a poco me recupero pero por lo que se imaginaran no ha sido fácil. Y encima de eso como en todo libro que tanto disfruto termine enamorándome de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado y ahora también mi corazón esta un poco mas agrietado.**

**Pero decidí continuar con mi vida y es por eso que este día a 4 meses de aquel día y en memoria de mi tía les traje este capítulo que espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**-Steph**


End file.
